Kung Fu Panda: Lord Shen's Return
by peridotj
Summary: A Peahen named Jia decides to go on a trip to the Valley of Peace with her best friend Liu. As they sailed to their first stop, Jia finds something, or in fact someone, that will change her normal life as a villager, forever.
1. Chapter 1- Our Journey Begins

Jia! Come on! We're gonna be late!''

''Ugh...coming!'' Jia yelled back at her friend who was telling her to hurry up.

Jia quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out the doors of her room. She ran into the kitchen and packed some snacks into her bag, walked into the hall and quickly stepped outside to meet her friend.

''Liu you don't have to be so pushy! You know that I will come sooner or later.'' Jia snorted, giving a grumpy look at her friend.

''I just don't want us to be late. The boat will leave in about an hour and we didn't even leave your house yet!'' Liu explained.

''W-what!? It leaves in an hour!? Well then come on! Let's go!'' Jia panicked, grabbing her friend's wing she and Liu ran out of Jia's front yard and into town to get to the harbor.

Town was full of people. Everyone heard of the story of the Dragon Warrior defeating Shen in Gongmen City. Almost everyone in Jia's village, Meng Hai Village, were talking about that topic.

''Why is everyone talking about the same thing?'' Jia asked confused.

Liu sighed. ''Because The Dragon Warrior from the Valley Of Peace has defeated the evil Lord Shen that was planning to take over China. Shen died by getting crushed by a cannon.''

''He got crushed by a cannon!? Ouch...'' Jia said nervously.

Liu and Jia walked and walked past the village, talking about the defeat of Lord Shen and before they knew it, they made it to the harbor.

''Oh, looks like were here.'' Jia said excitedly.

A tall goat noticed Liu and Jia. He walked up to them and asked ''Are you going for the trip? The trip to the Valley of Peace?''

''Oh yes. We are, is this the right boat?'' Liu asked hopefully.

''Yes. This is the right boat. I'm going to be your captain for this trip. Thank goodness you made it. You two are one of the last passengers, we are leaving now.'' the goat explained.

''Phew! Thank goodness we made it. How much for the trip?'' Jia asked.

''Sixteen yuan.'' the goat said simply.

Liu nodded and took out eight yuan. Jia also took out eight yuan which together made sixteen yuan and they gave the money to the goat.

The goat counted the money to make sure everything was in order and smiled. ''Hop on.'' he pointed at a seat in the boat.

Liu and Jia carefully stepped into the boat and sat on their seats. The goat pushed away from the harbor and used his rod to sail out to sea.


	2. Chapter 2- Shen's Resurrection

''Shen? Is that you?''

Shen turned around. He saw nothing but the color white. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself.  
>He looked at his surroundings, all there was, was the color white, so who could possibly see him?<p>

''Shen?''

'There it is again.' He thought to himself.

''Em...I'm armed!'' Shen's train spread wide open and he reached for his lance...only if he had one. 'Where the heck is my lance?' he thought again.  
>He reached for his throwing knives, 'What!? They're gone too?' he thought again.<p>

''Okay I'm not armed..'' Shen grunted, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly he noticed a big, blue figure walking up to him from the white mist. Shen couldn't see clearly who it was because it was too blurry to see. Then, he noticed another figure walk by the big blue figure. The other figure was a bit shorter, it's colors baby pink and baby blue.

''Shen it's me. Your father.'' the big, blue figure explained.

''Eh, and your mother.'' the other figure added.

Shen's confused look turned into a disappointed look. ''Oh...of course. My parents. So you've decided to come and ask for forgiveness, hmm? Well your not getting any.'' Shen growled.

Shen's father sighed. ''You are dead Shen, just like us. This is heaven. Well...more or less...'' Shen's father said calmly.

''Heaven? So I died after the cannon crushed me and went to heaven? I wasn't expecting that...I expected to go to hell.'' Shen muttered as he turned away from them.

''Hell? Why hell? You deserve a second chance.'' an elderly, strange voice that Shen never heard before in his life asked.

''Okay now who said that?'' Shen sighed.

From the white mist, a wise-looking tortoise appeared near Shen's parents. It was master Oogway.

''I did. Shen, do you want to be sent back?'' Oogway asked simply.

''Me? R-return? You must be joking? So I would be caught and put to prison, beaten or killed? No thanks. I mean, if you want me to change..-''  
>Shen asked, feeling a bit stressed, then got cut off by Oogway.<p>

''Shen. You must believe. You can change, and you will get help. But not from me or your parents. So...do you want me to send you back?'' Oogway asked again.

Shen looked nervously left and right. ''Em...oh fine. Send me back. But..who will help me change, hmm?''

''You find out yourself.'' Oogway smiled.

''B-but-'' Shen was about to ask a question, but got hit by a blinding light.

For a moment all he could see was white, but then, all he saw was pitch black. Shen opened his eyes half-way and noticed broken pieces of wood lying everywhere around him. He then got hit by the freezing chill of the water he was in. He was holding onto a floating piece of wood. Luckily the piece of wood was big enough for Shen to climb onto and out of the freezing water. Shen used his last bits of strength to get onto the piece of wood. His robe was soaking wet and was torn on the sleeves and bottom of the robe. Suddenly Shen felt the searing pain in his right wing and his side. He put his left wing on the side of his stomach and then he had a look at the feathers of his left wing. The feathers on his left wing were red instead of white. He noticed that he had a serious wound on the side of his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3- Stop Number One

Jia was asleep like a stone. She was all covered in blankets due to the cold.

Liu stepped into the cabin of the boat and gave Jia a nudge to wake up.

''Jia. Hey Jia. Wake up.'' She said, nudging her friend's shoulder.

Jia turned on her other side. ''Go away you filthy cookie monster! You won't have my cookie! To Unicorn Land!'' Jia muttered.

Liu stared at her friend confused. ''Unicorn Land? Cookie Monster? What in the name of gravy is this peahen dreaming about!?'' Liu muttered to herself.

Liu poked Jia harder. ''JIA, FOR THE LAST TIME WAKE UP!'' Liu screamed.

Jia jumped out of her blankets, onto her feet and yelled ''BLAST OFF!''

Jia stared around at her surroundings. ''Where are we? Are we dead? Is this heaven?''

''*Face-wing* No...you are not dead, we are in the boat, in the cabin on our trip to the Valley Of Peace. What in the name of gravy were you dreaming about? I heard you say things like...I don't know something about a cookie monster and Unicorn Land?'' Liu sighed.

Jia sighed ''You seriously don't wanna know what my dream was..''

''Well, okay then. Come on get up. The captain said we are taking a break in some village. He needs to get more supplies and we can have a look around. He said we should be back in the boat in about half an hour. So come on let's go!'' Liu explained.

Jia nodded and picked up her bag. She followed Liu out of the cabin and into the harbor of the village they stopped at. ''Wow, nice place.'' Jia said excitedly.

''How much money have you left?'' Liu asked.

''Hmm...about Eighty yuan. Why?'' Jia answered.

''Oh great! We can buy something in the shops here. I have Ninety yuan. If you want I can give Five yuan to you so we have an even number of money.'' Liu asked.

''Oh that's so generous of you! Thanks bestie!'' Jia thanked and took Five yuan from Liu and the two Peahens split up and went deeper into town.

Jia walked by herself into one shop and bought a necklace, costing Ten yuan and walked on. She stopped by shore to look at her new necklace, when she noticed something floating in the water. It wasn't 'something' floating in the water, it was in fact 'someone'. Jia gasped. 'It's a Peafowl!' she thought to herself. She didn't know who it was. Without hesitation, she dove in. As she swam closer and closer to her target, she could see more clearly the colors of the Peafowl, but she still didn't know who it was. As she grabbed the piece of wood the Peafowl was lying on, she could notice her grey feathers on the tips of her wings were turning red. 'Oh my gosh...is that blood?' she thought to herself. She struggled a bit while swimming back to shore but she eventually made it. She dragged the Peafowl off the piece of wood and onto the dry ground. As she kept examining the Peafowl and his wounds, she suddenly stepped back in shock. It was Lord Shen. The one who was defeated by the Warrior of Black and White...


	4. Chapter 4- Po's Memories

It was a few days since Po has defeated Lord Shen and his army of wolves. He also remembered that epic moment when he found inner peace. The moment when he grabbed that cannon ball and flung it into the air. But he also remembered the moment when that cannon fell on Shen. He knew it might have been for the best, but he did feel a bit guilty that he wasn't capable of pushing Shen out of the way so he can help him change his ways. He suddenly heard the voice of his dad, Mr. Ping.

''Po? Po you alright?'' Mr. Ping asked Po with a hint of worry in his eyes.

''Oh...OH...eh..sorry dad. I was just daydreaming again.'' Po tried to sound cheerful, even though deep inside he wasn't.

Mr. Ping gave Po a suspicious look. ''Okay then.''

As Po and Mr. Ping continued cooking, Po suddenly heard the voice of Tigress.

''Po! Come quick, Master Shifu wants you up in the Jade Palace right now. He wants to talk to you about that inner peace thing.'' Tigress explained.

Po sighed. ''Alright then. Duty calls. Sorry dad, I gotta go.'' Po waved goodbye to his dad.

Mr. Ping waved goodbye to Po and then focused again on his cooking.

Po followed Tigress up the huge stairs of the Jade Palace. Po stopped to catch his breath an awful lot of times along the way, but finally he made it to the top. Master Shifu stood at the entrance gates of the Jade Palace, waiting patiently for Po and Tigress.

''Po, you made it. Thank you Tigress for bringing him here. You may now go.'' Master Shifu said and ordered Tigress to leave them.

Tigress nodded and walked to the training room of the Jade Palace to do some training.

''So, Tigress said you wanted to talk to me about that inner peace thing? Is that right, Master?'' Po asked.

''Yes, that's right. Po I must say that was amazing. You found inner peace at indeed a very young age to be exact, but...how did you do it?'' Master Shifu asked.

When Master Shifu asked Po on how did he do it, memories instantly raced into his mind. When Shen lay on the deck of his ship, asking Po how did he find peace.

''Panda? Panda!''

''W-wah? Oh sorry, I...I must have dozed off again.'' Po said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Shifu sighed. ''Okay then. So my question was, how did you find inner peace?''

''Well, em...I found inner peace by letting go of my past. Shen was there the last time I saw my parents, and that's what kept me from finding peace. Shen's Soothsayer helped me to stop fighting it. I did have a little help finding it.'' Po explained, still feeling a little nervous.

''Interesting. Well I suggest you go to the training room and train a while. The Furious Five is there waiting for you.'' Master Shifu suggested.

Po nodded and walked to the training room to meet up with Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis.


	5. Chapter 5- Meet Ming and Nuan

Ming walked down town, her Peahen feathers flowing in the soothing wind. Suddenly she noticed her friend, Nuan in the crowd of people.

''Nuan! Hey Nuan wait up!'' She called out to her Peahen friend.

Nuan stopped in her tracks and looked around. She noticed her friend Ming waving over to Nuan to come to her. Nuan trotted over to Ming.

''What is it now?'' Nuan asked impatiently.

''Wanna go shopping with me?'' Ming asked all excited.

Nuan rolled her ice blue eyes. ''Fine. But will your brother come?'' Nuan asked worried. She didn't like Ming's brother.

''Well if don't mind screaming and if you want him to come, sure.'' Ming answered simply.

''You guys scream at each other?'' Nuan asked curious.

''Nope, sometimes he just screams. You know, my brother...he is pretty messed up.'' Ming answered.

Nuan stared at Ming confused for a while, then snapped out of it. ''Nevermind. Let's go shopping without your brother maybe?''

''Okay.'' Ming nodded happily.

Nuan and Ming walked down town into some shops to buy some new clothes, jewellery, etc. They chatted in the noodle shop they went to and had a good time. They were out in town for hours until it started to get dark and they had to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted readers to catch a glimpse of Ming and Nuan because they will be later on in the story and I don't want them to just pop out of nowhere XD. Also later on there will be even more characters I will want you to meet but that will be a few chapters away. ^^ Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far.)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6- A Big Problem

Jia stared at the Peafowl in shock. There was silence. All you could hear is talking of people in town in the distance. Jia didn't know what to do, she couldn't just leave him here. But what would happen if she took him back to the ship? She can't let anyone notice him. She knew almost all of China knew who Lord Shen is. She couldn't even let Liu, her best friend know she found Shen. What if Liu gave her secret away? Jia felt so guilty right now.

'Oh what now?' She thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard Shen cough. She turned to his direction and looked down at him. She heard him say something in a weak voice.  
>''W-where am I?'' Shen was breathing heavily. His silver robe red in the area his wound was.<p>

Jia didn't answer him. What could she say to a murderous warlord? She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and put it as carefully as she could on Shen's wound. Shen yelped in pain. Jia hoped nobody noticed them.

Suddenly, Jia noticed an empty sack lying in the corner of the back of a building. She quickly rushed over to get it and ran back to Shen with the sack in her wings. She carefully dragged Shen into the sack and closed the top. She knew she couldn't keep Shen in there for long because he won't have enough oxygen to breathe.

Jia took the sack and quickly started dragging it through town, hoping no one will think something's up. Suddenly Liu walked right in front of her.

''Hey Jia! Look what I bought! I bought like the best pie ever! When we get back to the boat you should try it. Em...what's that sack you got there? Don't tell me you've spent so much money that you couldn't carry it all so you brought a sack!'' Liu teased.

Jia tried to keep a straight face. ''Heheh...yeah..eh...hey why don't you go and spend some more money out in the shops while I drag this sack full of em...'things' back to the boat, hmm?'' Jia asked her friend nervously hoping she would agree.

''Nah I think I bought enough. By the way this won't be our first and last break. The captain said there will be like one more. I want to save some money on other shops. I also want to save some money for that awesome noodle shop in the Valley of Peace. It's ran by Mr. Ping.'' Liu explained happily.

Jia's body tensed. 'What now?' she thought to herself, now feeling a bit helpless.

''So whats in that sack?'' Liu simply asked.

''Oh it's um...nothing.'' Jia lied.

''Seriously? Nothing? I can clearly see something is in there.'' Liu sighed.

Jia knew Liu would eventually have to find out the truth. ''Oh okay. Come to the boat into the cabin and I will show you 'what' it is.'' Jia answered, now helpless, not knowing what else to do.

''Um..okay.'' Liu said awkwardly as she followed Jia into the cabin of the boat. 


	7. Chapter 7- The Truth

As Liu followed Jia into the cabin of the boat, Liu kept her eyes on the sack Jia was dragging behind her almost all the time. The two Peahens stepped onto the boat and into the cabin. Jia let go of the sack and turned to Liu.

''Why couldn't you just show me what you got in the sack while we were still in town?'' Liu asked with suspicion in her eyes.

Jia took a deep breath and slowly spoke. ''Well, I couldn't really show you what is in the sack while we were in town because...it's something that no one can find out about, and since you are my best friend I hope you won't tell anyone.'' Jia explained.

''Okay, I won't tell. Now show me whats in that sack.'' Liu ordered.

Jia again took a deep breath and started opening the top of the sack. Liu peeked her head in to see what was inside. Suddenly, Liu stepped back in shock, and gasped. Liu was about to run out of the cabin and tell the captain, but Jia tackled her before she could do it.

''You promised!'' Jia hissed as she tried her best to prevent Liu from escaping the cabin.

''I wasn't expecting that you know! Get off of me I gotta tell the captain!'' Liu hissed as she tried to break free from Jia's grasp.

''But you're my best friend! Please don't tell.'' Jia pleaded.

Liu sighed. ''What good would come out of it even if I don't tell?''

''I don't know. But please don't-'' Jia spoke, but got cut off by the voice of Lord Shen.

''You two just gonna stay here and argue?'' Shen asked in a voice that made both Liu and Jia feel extremely nervous.

''You were awake the whole time!?'' Jia hissed.

''Yes. Now could you just help me out of this stupid sack?'' Shen asked in a harsh tone.

Jia nodded and gently pulled Shen out of the sack. She put her bag on her lap and rummaged in it and took out some bandages and wrapped them around Shen's wound.

''So...why are you helping me? You know who I am, right?'' Shen asked a bit confused by the kindness of Jia.

''Oh we know who you are.'' Liu growled.

Jia elbowed Liu on her wing. ''Sorry about her. Anyway, yes we know who you are. It's just that you're not in the best condition possible right now so...yeah...I don't like seeing absolutely anyone, even enemies in pain.'' Jia said in a kind voice.

''You've always been too soft on everyone. I remember when you and I were still young and another boy was bullying you and I had to stand up for you cause you couldn't do it yourself.'' Liu teased.

''Whatever.'' Jia said in a grumpy voice.

Suddenly the three Peacocks heard the voice of the boat's captain saying ''All aboard! All of my passengers who are still not on the boat come now!''

''Get back in that sack now, Shen!'' Jia hissed.

''Don't you dare tell me what to do.'' Shen growled.

''Oh just get in there.'' Jia sighed as she pushed Shen back inside the sack, but left it slightly open this time so Shen would be able to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8- Nightmares and Visions

Po was in his room, in bed. After the defeat of Lord Shen he has been getting some strange nightmares, or even visions.

''W-where am I?'' Po murmured. As he looked around, he realized he was in Gongmen City. The ruined buildings, ships, the fallen Tower of the Sacred Flame, everything that remained after the final battle with Lord Shen was all there. Suddenly, Po got a tap on the shoulder. Po turned around instantly and noticed a tortoise standing behind him.

''M-master Oogway!? What are you doing here? Em...and what am I doing here, in Gongmen City?'' Po asked, slightly startled and confused.

''Po, I am here to tell you something very important. You should believe that this is not a dream, this is a vision. Come with me.'' Oogway ordered.

Po nervously nodded and followed Master Oogway. As they walked, there was silence. Suddenly Oogway stopped. ''We stopped...am I in trouble?'' Po asked.

Oogway chuckled. ''No, Po.'' Oogway suddenly waved his hands up in the air and a strange portal appeared in front of them.

''Okay, this is getting creepy.. whats this?'' Po asked, getting more and more nervous every minute.

''Just step inside.'' Master Oogway ordered as he pointed to the portal in front of them.

Po nervously nodded and slowly took a step inside the portal, Oogway followed behind him. When they arrived to where the strange portal took them, Po looked around. 'What in the name of gravy is this place?' He thought.

The area they were in had barely any plant life on it. It was all burned up like if there was a wildfire disaster, the sky had a red-ish color instead of blue and all you could smell was smoke and it was completely deserted.

''What is this place?'' Po asked. Oogway sighed. ''This is a battlefield, Po. In reality this place are beautiful plains, this is what 'will' happen.'' Oogway explained in a sad tone.

Suddenly Po saw a familiar looking Peacock standing on the top of a hill. White plumage, white train feathers with red eyes on them. Could it be? Shen! Po gasped. ''T-this is happening right now!? What if they see us!?'' Po asked, panicking.

''They can't see us. This is a vision, and no this is not happening now, I told you this is what 'will' happen in the future. That is why I came to tell you that. I came to warn you.'' Oogway answered.

Po just kept his eyes on Shen. Po also noticed Shen was wearing a different robe, it wasn't 'just' silver this time, it was silver 'and' red. On the other hill, on the opposite side of the battlefield, stood another Peacock. Po this time did not recognize that one. The other peacock had a green plumage, with green, yellow and red train feathers. Suddenly, Po heard Shen speak.

''Bohai, I suggest you surrender now.'' Shen growled.

Bohai glared at Shen. ''Never. I promise, that when I'm finished with you...all of China will know who their rightful emperor is!'' Bohai hissed.

''How many times I have to tell you. I am NOT a Lord anymore and I am NOT trying to take over China.'' Shen sighed.

''Liar! Even if you are telling the truth, we still are enemies. You would still try and come to stop me. I don't care if you don't want to take over China, I still want you dead. I want China for myself!'' Bohai growled.

Suddenly, Po saw the two armies charge. The two armies, rammed into each other. Shen and Bohai were right in the middle of the battle, fighting to the death. Suddenly everything went black and Po heard a familiar voice in his head.

''Po! Wake up. WAKE UP!''

Po opened his eyes and noticed that he was in his room, in the Jade Palace, he sighed with relief. He noticed it was Tigress who was telling him to wake up.

''Phew...it's just you..'' Po sighed.

''What were you dreaming about?'' Tigress asked curious.

''Oh...I dreamed about...n-noodles?'' Po lied.

''Wow...makes sense.'' Tigress teased. 


	9. Chapter 9- Stop Number Two

Ming and Nuan sat on a bench near the harbor, chatting about random things going on in their lives.

''So I went to your brother and punched him right in the face and...em...Ming? Are you listening?'' Nuan asked, staring awkwardly at Ming.

Ming pointed at a boat in the harbor. ''You see that boat? It's going to the Valley of Peace! Come on! Let's pay the captain so we can go! We didn't leave the village for a long time you know.'' Ming said excitedly.

''Are you serious? We're not going to the Valley of Peace!'' Nuan protested.

''But Nuan! Please please PLEASE!?'' Ming pleaded, doing her persuasive puppy eyes.

Nuan stared at Ming awkwardly then slightly opened her beak to speak ''Oh fine! We can go..''

''Yay!'' Ming cheered. ''But your paying for both of us.'' Nuan added. ''Aw..'' Ming looked down at the ground with a disappointed look.

The two Peahens walked up to the captain of the boat who was standing at the dock. ''May I help you with something?'' asked the captain of the boat.

''Eh, yes. We would like to purchase a trip to the Valley of Peace.'' explained Ming. Nuan sighed deeply.

''Okay then. That'll be Sixteen yuan.'' the captain, who was a goat, said simply.

Ming nodded and took out Sixteen yuan from her purse. Nuan followed Ming onto the boat. Ming looked around and saw other passengers of the boat sitting on their seats and chatting with one another. The two Peahens stepped down into the cabin. Inside the cabin, they saw two other Peahens with nervous looks on their faces.

''Oh...looks like we have new passengers.'' Liu turned to Jia.

''Y-yes..the more the merrier. Welcome.'' Jia said, trying to sound as welcoming as possible.

''Why thank you. See, Nuan? This trip will be fun i'm telling you.'' Ming said happily.

''Whatever..'' Nuan hissed.

''May I introduce myself. I'm Jia and that's my best friend Liu.'' Jia said, gesturing over to Liu who was standing beside her.

Ming smiled. ''Nice to meet you. I'm Ming and that's my best friend Nuan.''

''I hope everyone is on the ship! Cause we're leaving!'' the voice of the captain ringed from the outside of the cabin.

''Oh. Looks like we are leaving.'' Jia said, pushing the sack which Shen was in under her bed whispering to him ''Keep quiet now.''

The four Peahens chatted together in the cabin for hours as the captain sailed the boat over to their next and final break. After about two hours, they reached their second stop.

''Okay everyone, listen up! This is our second and last break. After this one we will be sailing to the Valley of Peace! This break will be shorter than the other one so be here on the ship in about fifteen minutes!'' The captain of the boat explained as he hopped off the boat, onto the docks of the village they stopped by to get a few more supplies.

''Should we go out to town?'' Ming asked.

''Nah, it's only fifteen minutes. M-me and Liu will stay here while YOU two maybe go out to town, hmm?'' Jia asked Nuan and Ming, hoping they would say yes.

''Hmm...okay then. Nuan come on lets go.'' Ming agreed. Nuan followed Ming out of the boat and into town. Jia almost died in relief.

''What will we do now!? We gotta escort Shen out of this boat when we get to the Valley of Peace without causing too much attention and now Ming and Nuan will follow us around, making things harder! You should've left Shen there. We wouldn't have got into trouble!'' Liu hissed.

''If I would have left him there I couldn't have felt more guilty! He needs help. Without help he's never gonna change!'' Jia explained.

''Ch-change!? He's never even gonna change!'' Liu hissed.

''Don't believe that. You never know, maybe he will change.'' Jia said simply. 


	10. Chapter 10- Voyage's End

Ming and Nuan returned to the boat. Jia and Liu quickly stopped arguing and turned to Ming and Nuan's direction, faking a smile on their faces.

''Hey, what are you two talking about?'' Nuan asked curious.

''Ah well...we were talking about em...what will we be doing at the Valley of Peace...you know...making plans..'' Liu answered, trying to keep a straight face.

''Oh, cool! Where will you go first? Nuan and I will be going to Mr. Ping's Noodle shop first. Then we will get a place to stay so we won't have to come back home straight away.'' Ming mentioned excitedly.

''Yeah. Maybe if we find a place big enough for the four of us, Liu and Jia can stay with us.'' Nuan added.

''Oh um...that sounds...g-great..'' Jia answered nervously.

''Are you sure? You don't look too thrilled about that.'' Ming said with a suspicious look.

''W-What? Not thrilled? Of course we are thrilled about that!'' Liu answered, doing as best as she could to smile.

''Oh. Okay then. I just can't wait!'' Ming jumped up and down in excitement.

Suddenly they heard the voice of the captain ''Time to go everyone! Is everybody on? If so, let's get going.''

The captain counted everyone on the list to see if no one was missing. He then pushed away from the village's harbor and set sail towards their destination, the Valley of Peace.

At night, while everyone were asleep, Jia quietly crept up to the sack Shen was in. She poked the sack to make Shen wake up.

''Shen. Shen! Wake up!'' She hissed as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake anyone else.

''H-huh? Who said that? Are you a criminal?'' Shen asked as he poked his head out of the sack.

Jia sighed. ''No, I'm not a criminal. It's me, Jia. Here, you haven't eaten anything in a while.'' Jia said as she handed a slice of pie Liu bought in the other village, over to Shen.

''What's this?'' Shen asked.

''Oh for crying out loud...it's pie. Eat it, it's delicious.'' Jia explained.

Shen took a bite out of the pie. ''It's good I guess.'' Shen sighed as he continued eating his slice of pie.

''Of course it's good! If you would have said it wasn't good I would have strangled you right here, right now. It's not 'good', it's delicious.'' Jia whispered.

''Can I have some more?'' Shen asked.

Jia nodded and took the full box and placed it in front of Shen. ''Here, you can eat the full box. Just try not to be too loud while you eat, I don't want you to wake anyone.'' Jia smiled.

The next morning, Jia was woken up by a loud bang. ''Huh? What the heck was that?'' Jia mumbled as she opened her tired eyes halfway and slowly lifted her head off her pillow to look up and see what was going on.

''Who ate my pie!?'' Liu hissed as she turned to Jia.

Jia sighed. ''I gave it all to Shen. He didn't eat for a long time, he also needs to eat.''

''Oh. Well get up, we are almost at the Valley of Peace.'' Liu explained.

Jia slowly got up and packed her blanket and pillow in her bag. She then walked up to the sack Shen was in and whispered ''Keep quiet. We are almost at the Valley of Peace.''

Suddenly, they noticed the boat was parked at the harbor of the Valley of Peace. Liu helped Jia drag the sack Shen was in outside of the cabin. Liu stood beside the sack so no one would look inside while Jia packed Liu's things for her and took both Liu's bag and her own bag outside.

Jia walked off the boat and placed Liu's bag and her own bag on the ground. Liu dragged the sack Shen was in and put it next to their bags. Ming and Nuan followed them off the boat.

When all the boat's passengers went off the boat, the captain pushed away from the harbor and sailed out to sea, soon disappearing over the horizon. 


	11. Chapter 11- Six Heroes, One Secret

Po walked down the steps of the Jade Palace and into town. It was a lot easier going down the stairs than up the stairs. As he walked, he noticed four Peahens, standing at the harbor, struggling a bit on carrying their bags. Po walked up to them.

''Hello miss. May I help you with your bags?'' Po asked one of the Peahens politely.

Jia quickly turned to the direction of a big panda standing before her. ''Oh um, yes please. Thank you. Are you the Dragon Warrior?'' Jia asked.

''Well, yes I am. The one and only.'' Po replied proudly as he picked up one of the bags, but when he was about to pick up the big sack, Jia stopped him.

''Em, maybe I will take that sack, there are um...fragile things in there.'' Jia lied.

''Okay then.'' Po agreed. ''So where should I drop your bags off?'' Po asked.

''Well, you see we don't quite know yet. Do you know any houses we can rent for a while?'' Jia asked hopefully.

''I don't really know any houses that aren't taken right now for you to rent...but maybe Master Shifu will let you stay for a while at the Jade Palace?'' Po explained.

''Oh that sounds..'' Jia really wanted to say yes. Hardly anyone was offered a stay in the Jade Palace but...what about Shen? There will be a far higher chance for him to get caught there than if they would have rented a house of some sort. But she didn't really have much of a choice, she had to say yes if there weren't any houses that weren't taken. ''That sounds great. We will stay if your master lets us to.'' Jia finally answered.

''Fantastic. I will ask him right now. Wait here.'' Po ordered.

Po put the bags down back on the ground and started running towards the steps of the Jade Palace. Jia sighed. 'What have you done Jia?' She thought.

Liu suddenly came up to Jia and asked ''Was that the Dragon Warrior?''

Jia sighed deeply. ''Yes. He offered us to stay in the Jade Palace. Look, I know that there will be a way higher chance in there for Shen to get caught, but Po said that there are no houses available right now, so I said yes.'' Jia explained.

''Well, Jia...now you've done it. We might be put to PRISON if any of the Furious Five or their Master OR the Dragon Warrior will find out that we have Lord Shen in a sack with us. Thanks a lot..'' Liu said with urgency in her eyes.

''I know I was stupid to say yes but, this trip would have been for nothing if I would have refused. We would have had to find another boat and paid for a voyage back to Meng Hai Village.'' Jia explained, feeling a bit guilty.

''Who cares about the trip right now!? Would you rather get into trouble or come back home safely WITHOUT Shen getting caught and waste a few more yuan?'' Liu asked. Jia was clearly able to see Liu was getting angrier every minute.

''I...em..I-'' Jia wanted to say something, but got cut off by the excited voice of Po.

''Good news, good news! Master Shifu allowed for you all to stay, and the best part is...he let you stay for FREE!'' Po exclaimed with happiness in his eyes.

Ming and Nuan looked very happy by the news Po gave them, but Liu and Jia didn't.

''Oh my! That's great news!'' Ming and Nuan said excitedly.

Suddenly, they all noticed the servants of the Jade Palace walking up to them and taking their bags. The three Peahens followed, while Jia tagged along dragging the sack Shen was in behind them. They all walked up the steps of the Jade Palace, making their way to the top.

Master Shifu and the Furious Five waited for them at the gates of the Jade Palace. When they all finally made it to the top, Master Shifu came up to them with a smile on his face.

''Welcome to the Jade Palace!'' Shifu said, with a warm smile. 


	12. Chapter 12- Strange Noises

Viper and Po led Ming, Nuan, Jia and Liu to their rooms. 'Wow, we don't have to share rooms. We all have our own.' Jia thought, feeling a bit more relaxed that Ming and Nuan would be less likely to find Shen.

Jia entered her room, and she had to admit, she really liked it. It had a nice, comfy bed, a few decorations here and there, a window that had a view at town, everything was perfect. She locked the door of her room so no one would enter and opened the top of the sack Shen was in.

Jia helped Shen out of the sack. Shen sat on the side of the bed while Jia quickly unpacked her things.

''So, is the panda here in this palace?'' Shen asked.

''Yes, he is.'' Jia answered simply.

''What if he sees me?'' Shen asked, worried.

''He won't. Don't worry, I will make sure of it. I will keep the door of my room locked so no one in the Jade Palace will come in here.'' Jia answered.

Shen sighed in relief, but he still did not feel entirely safe. ''I will leave you here for now. I have to go down to the entrance hall of the Jade Palace. Master Shifu, Po and the Furious Five are waiting for me.'' Jia explained.

''Who the heck is Po?'' Shen asked, looking awkwardly at Jia.

Jia rolled her eyes and sighed. ''Po is the Dragon Warrior. Or as you call him, the panda.''

''Oh, okay..'' Shen said.

Jia unlocked the door of her room and stepped out into the hall. She then used her key to lock the door behind her and she trotted downstairs into the entrance hall to meet up with her friends, the Furious Five, Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior.

Shen waited for Jia to come back. As he sat on the bed, he thought about what has happened before the cannon fell on him. Was what he did really the right thing? Should he try to change? He knew that even if he did want to change, no one in all of China would believe him. Suddenly, Shen remembered the words of Master Oogway. 'You must believe. You can change. You will get help from someone.' Master Oogway's words raced into Shen's mind. ''But who..?'' He whispered to himself.

Jia finally returned to her room. By the time she returned, it was already midnight. Everyone in the Jade Palace were asleep. Jia noticed Shen sleeping on the floor in the corner of the wall. She placed a blanket over him and she let herself fall on her bed and almost instantly, she fell asleep.

Suddenly, from downstairs in the entrance hall, came strange noises. Everyone in the Jade Palace were asleep so no one heard a thing. A strange figure tip-toed in the entrance hall, watching all the artifacts and valuable things. The mysterious figure didn't notice it was walking towards a pedestal with a vase on it, since it was dark. The figure tripped of the pedestal and fell, making a slight noise, echoing through the halls of the Jade Palace. Suddenly, the figure stopped, and stared at a strange wooden staff. ''Jackpot.'' the figure whispered. It was Master Oogway's staff!

Shen opened his eyes halfway, he must have heard the noise. He slowly got off the ground and as quietly as he could, took Jia's room key off the end table beside her bed. Quietly, not to wake Jia, he unlocked the door of Jia's room and stepped outside to the hall to go to investigate where the strange noise came from.


	13. Chapter 13- Caught

As Shen walked closer and closer to where the strange noise was coming from, he suddenly noticed a figure, slowly taking a wooden staff off it's rack. The shape of the figure appeared to be some kind of fox. It was wearing a black mask, and dark colored clothes. Shen noticed it was clearly a thief because the gates of the Jade Palace appeared to be lock-picked.

Shen hid behind a cupboard, hoping the figure did not notice him. Shen slightly peeked his head from behind the cupboard to get a good view of the figure.

The fox slowly started tip-toeing outside out the huge doors of the Jade Palace's entrance hall. 'Should I stop that fox before it can leave? It would be right to do so, but what if someone else hears me?' Shen thought.

Shen finally made his choice. He still could fight if needed, he still had gauntlets. Shen unfolded his train and glided down to the entrance hall, blocking the thief's path.

''Huh!? Who are-...no way...It's...it's you. Lord Shen.'' The fox stared, with his jaw wide open.

''Yeah, yeah it's me. I'm alive blah blah blah. Now put that staff back where it was.'' Shen ordered.

''Never. But hey...since I know your alive..I can tell everyone that I saw you and if they catch you and imprison you, I will be rich!'' The fox exclaimed.

''Your not gonna tell anyone that I'm alive. Why? Because I won't let you leave.'' Shen hissed.

''Oh I believe you will.'' The fox chuckled as he lunged out with his knives in his paws, right at Shen.

Shen dodged the attack and unfolded his train, lashing out at the fox with his gauntlets. The gauntlets 'did' make a clicking noise when they are placed back down on the ground though...

As Po slept, his ears twitched slightly to the noises coming from the entrance hall downstairs. Po suddenly woke up. ''Wow..I'm kinda hungry.'' Po muttered. Po jumped off his bed and headed downstairs. Suddenly, he stopped, hearing the noises coming from downstairs more clearly. Po went to investigate.

Po was walking down the stairs when...he saw him. Lord Shen. Po gasped in shock and lost focus. He tripped and fell down the stairs.

The fox and Shen turned towards Po's direction. When Shen's attention was on Po, the fox reacted quickly and pushed Shen aside, knocking him to the ground. The fox quickly grabbed the staff and he ran out the gates of the Jade Palace, escaping successfully.

Po got to his feet. He slowly started walking towards the Peacock. ''Oh my god...it's Shen's GHOST!'' Po gasped.

Shen rolled his eyes and slowly got to his feet.

''I-I gotta tell the others!'' Po panicked and was about to run, but Shen tackled him before he could go any further.

''You're not going anywhere if you're gonna tell!'' Shen hissed as his gauntlets were digging into Po's fur on his belly.

''Don't haunt me please! I'll...I'll do anything!'' Po pleaded.

''I'm not a ghost you idiot! I'm alive!'' Shen explained, in a harsh tone.

''Oh.'' Po sighed in relief. ''But em.. how did you survive then..?'' Po asked, getting the relieved look off his face.

''Some turtle named Master Oogway gave me a second chance and brought me back to life, I guess.'' Shen answered.

''You mean tortoise. Master Oogway is a tortoise.'' Po corrected.

Shen sighed. ''Never correct me. Anyway, that fox I tried to stop now knows that I'm alive and he will obviously spread the word. He stole some strange wooded staff of that rack over there along with that. You don't have to spread the word if you don't want to. That fox will do it for you anyway.'' Shen explained as he pointed to the rack where Master Oogway's staff used to be.

''Shen, I wouldn't have told anyone you were alive even if that fox 'didn't' see you in the first place.'' Po smiled.

Shen looked at Po confused. ''Really? After everything I've done?''

Po nodded.

''Wow, t-thank you. Oh and you don't have to keep the secret from Jia or Liu, they...they already know.'' Shen nodded.

''Understood.'' Po answered. 


	14. Chapter 14- Jia's Worrying

Morning came. Jia opened her eyes, yawned and stretched. She lifted her head off her pillow and looked around, noticing Shen sleeping on the floor in the corner of the wall. She jumped off her bed and looked at the time.

''Oh my...it's almost eleven o' clock and no one tried to wake me?!'' Jia muttered surprised to herself.

Jia walked up to Shen and poked him to wake him up. ''Shen wake up! It's almost eleven o' clock and you are still not awake!'' Jia hissed.

Shen opened his ruby red eyes and yawned. ''Do I have to...?''

''Yes! Why are you so tired anyway? You couldn't sleep or something?'' Jia asked curious.

''Eh..'' Shen stopped. He suddenly remembered what happened last night. That panda now knows about everything and so does that fox. Plus, that fox has stolen Master Oogway's staff so the Furious Five will probably come after him and the fox might tell the then!

''Shen? Helloooo, this is Earth. I asked you a question.'' Jia said as she poked Shen to make him snap out of it.

''Em..oh yeah! Sorry. I just em...yeah I couldn't sleep. You know I was..kinda em...stressed that somebody would come in during the night.'' Shen lied.

''Oh, okay then.'' Jia replied simply.

Jia took her room key off the end table beside her bed and put the key into the lock to unlock the door. ''Huh? It's unlocked? That's weird.  
>I remember locking the door before I went to sleep.'' Jia muttered to herself surprised.<p>

Shen's body stiffened. 'Oh no.. I forgot to lock the door before I went back to sleep.' He thought.

''Maybe I did forget to lock the door before I went to sleep because I was so tired? What do you think Shen?'' Jia asked as she turned to Shen.

''Eh...yeah I think so too.'' Shen replied nervously.

''Well, never mind about that. You stay here while I go downstairs to get you some food. I can tell you're hungry.'' Jia smiled as she walked outside her room into the hall and locking the door behind her.

Jia walked down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. She opened the door of the kitchen and noticed Po standing there, eating cookies.

''Oh, hi Po!'' Jia greeted Po happily.

''Hey there Jia. You need something?'' Po asked with a a full mouth, forcing himself to swallow his cookie as fast as he possibly could.

''Yes. I need some peaches and maybe one bowl of noodles. Could you get me them?'' Jia asked Po.

''Yes ma'am. I'll be back in a blink with all the things you need.'' Po replied.

''Thank you, Po.'' Jia thanked.

''Oh and should I get an extra amount of peaches and noodles for Shen maybe? He's probably hungry.'' Po asked simply before he went out the door of the kitchen.

Jia's jaw fell wide open and she stared with wide eyes at Po. ''H-how do you know about Shen?''

''Oh um...you see, he was downstairs in the entrance hall fighting some kind of fox that was trying to steal Master Oogway's staff. The thief unfortunately escaped with the staff successfully. Then I came down and noticed them both fighting. I promised Shen that I won't tell anyone though.'' Po explained.

''T-the f-fox noticed him..?'' Jia asked, her voice sounding a bit shaky.

''Well yeah but-'' Po was about to say something but got cut off by Jia.

''The fox knows Shen is alive so HE will spread the word! Now there is absolutely no point for me to hide Shen because EVERYBODY will sooner or later know about our secret!'' Jia hissed.

''Oh. So I can tell Master Shifu and the Five?'' Po asked.

''No! Don't do it! The longer they don't know the better.'' Jia answered with urgency in her eyes.

''Alright, alright. I won't tell them.'' Po sighed.

''Oh and the noodles are over at my dad's noodle shop. Trust me, Shen will like them.'' Po added as he walked out the kitchen door to go fetch the peaches Jia wanted.

Jia nodded and headed out the kitchen and out the gates of the Jade Palace. She went down the steps and into town to get the noodles she needed.

Shen looked out the window, seeing Jia walk down the steps of the Jade Palace. He smiled at her from his window. 


	15. Chapter 15- Getting some Food

Jia quickly rushed over to Mr. Ping's noodle shop like if there was a fire. She squeezed through the crowd of people and waited in line.

Jia sighed. She hated waiting. As she waited she tapped her foot against the ground. After twenty minutes, she finally was at Mr. Ping's counter.

''Phew! Hello. May I order two bowls of noodles please?'' She asked.

Mr. Ping looked at her awkwardly. It wasn't common to see a Peacock around here. He suddenly snapped out of it. ''Em, yes. Coming right up.'' Mr. Ping replied.

Jia decided to watch Mr. Ping cook. She had to admit, she was impressed on how fast Mr. Ping could actually cook because in about seven minutes, he handed the two bowls of noodles over to Jia.

''Thank you.'' Jia thanked. She wanted to ask Mr. Ping on how he could cook so fast but when she noticed the big line behind her, she decided that maybe it was a good idea not to.

''How much?'' She asked.

''Eight yuan.'' Mr. Ping replied simply.

Jia nodded and took out Eight yuan from her purse. She held one bowl of noodles in her right wing and the second bowl of noodles in her left wing and started slowly and carefully squeezing through the crowd again so she wouldn't spill anything.

Po walked up the steps to where the magnificent, huge Peach Tree was standing. Po brought a trampoline to make his job easier. He placed the trampoline he brought beside the tree. He got on the trampoline and started bouncing on it. As he bounced, he plucked the peaches he could reach off the tree. He got off the trampoline and placed the peaches in a basket he brought. He trotted down the steps and ran over to the gates of the Jade Palace to wait for Jia.

Jia made it to the stairs and started walking up them. Po leaned on the wall near the gates. It took Jia a while to get up since she was taking her time while walking up the steps of the Jade Palace so she wouldn't spill the noodles.

Finally she made it. She noticed Po was fast asleep on the ground. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She nudged Po to wake up.

''W-wah? Who is it?'' Po muttered as he yawned.

''It's me Jia. Come on let's get all this food up to my room, and don't worry, I will share some with you too.'' She smiled.

Po nodded and followed Jia up to her room, holding the basket of peaches. Jia handed one bowl of noodles over to Po and she unlocked the door of her room. Po followed her inside.

Jia and Po noticed Shen sitting in the corner of the wall. Jia and Po placed the food in front of Shen.

''Here you go. Got the food.'' Jia smiled.

''Thanks.'' Shen thanked as he took a peach from the basket and started nibbling on the skin of the peach.

After they all ate their fill, Po got up and started walking towards the door of Jia's room.

''Where are you going?'' Jia asked as she turned to the direction Po was.

''I think I should be going now. I had a nice time with you guys but I think the Five will starting thinking somethings up if I won't be down there with them'' Po explained.

''Oh okay. Bye then.'' Jia waved goodbye to Po.

''Yeah yeah, bye.'' Shen sighed.

Jia gave Shen a glare. Po chuckled. ''Bye you guys.''

Po left and closed the doors of Jia's room behind him. Suddenly he noticed Tigress standing behind him with a suspicious look on her face.

''Woah! Tigress you scared me.'' Po jumped back.

''I saw you and Jia carrying a lot of food to her room. What were you doing in there?'' Tigress asked.

''Oh um..I just eh...just wanted to get to know her better, and is better way than to get some food and talk?'' Po explained nervously, hoping Tigress didn't notice Shen.

''Oh, okay. The hardcore can understand that.'' Tigress chuckled. 


	16. Chapter 16- Spread the Word

As the fox ran and ran through the woods with Master Oogway's staff, he also remembered he had to start spreading the word about Lord Shen.

The fox finally made his way to some town and ran through it. He ran up the steps of the town's Palace. He was about to open the gates of the Palace, but got stopped by the guards.

''Did you get the staff Lord Bohai wanted?'' One of the guards asked in a harsh tone.

''Yes. It's right here.'' The fox answered as he showed the guards Master Oogway's staff.

''Go right ahead.'' One of the guards smirked as he opened the gates of the Palace and let the fox pass.

The fox ran inside and into the Throne Room, where Lord Bohai was sitting on his throne.

''Ah, Cheng your back.'' Bohai smirked. ''You got the staff?'' He asked.

''Yes, yes. It's right here.'' Cheng replied as he gave the staff up to Lord Bohai.

''Good. Now the Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior and their Master will come right to me so they can get it back. That's when we trap them all!'' Lord Bohai explained.

''Excellent my Lord. But em...there is someone else you want to know about.'' Cheng said.

''Who?'' Bohai asked with a confused look on his face.

''Lord Shen. He's alive.'' Cheng explained.

''He's alive!? Ha! He would have been better off dead. I guess my plan is about to get a little more interesting.'' Bohai smirked.

''Haha, yeah! Yeah...I don't get it.'' Cheng said, looking embarrassed.

''You go and spread the word you idiot! Around town, everywhere. In Gongmen City, Valley of Peace, anywhere good.'' Bohai explained in a rough tone.

''Will I get something in return?'' Cheng asked.

''Yes. You will get to scrub the floors in my Throne Room. Now scurry off!'' Bohai ordered.

''I expect too much...'' Cheng mumbled under his breath, but quiet enough so Bohai wouldn't hear as he walked out the gates of Bohai's Palace and to town to do what his Lord told him to do, he started spreading the word about Shen.

After Cheng spread the word throughout his Lord's town, he made his way to Gongmen City. He trotted over to the dock and untied the rope that held his boat to a pole. He hopped on the boat and used his rod to sail out to the direction of Gongmen City.

Bohai's town wasn't too far from Gongmen City so before Cheng knew it, he made it to Gongmen City's harbor. He used his rope to tie his boat to a pole so it wouldn't float away and trotted into the first part of the city. Again he started spreading the word.

Suddenly, Cheng stumbled upon Master Storming Ox and Master Croc. The two Masters stood near some clothes shop. 'It seems they are arguing about something.' Cheng thought.

Cheng walked up to them. ''Hi there.'' He greeted them as he gave a bow.

''Hello there. I'm certain I never seen you here before. You live here?'' Master Storming Ox asked.

''No. I don't live here. I'm just eh...here to spread the word about something important and...something you might wanna hear about.'' Cheng explained.

''Go on ahead then.'' Master Croc replied simply.

''Do you know Lord Shen?'' Cheng first asked before he explained what he had to say to them.

''Yes...? We know that merciless evil warlord.'' Master Croc replied awkwardly.

''Good. He's em...he's alive.'' Cheng said.

The two Masters stared at the fox with wide eyes for a second, then suddenly broke into laughter.

''You seriously think he's alive!? A cannon that weighs tons had fell on him and crushed every single bone that was in his body into several tiny pieces, and you seriously think he could have survived THAT!?'' Master Storming Ox laughed as he asked the fox.

''Yes. I am positive. You can check out the Jade Palace anytime. You will all find out for yourselves sooner or later.'' Cheng spoke as he walked deeper into Gongmen City, continuing to spread the word about Shen.

The two Masters stared at each other for a second. ''What if the fox is right?'' Master Croc asked.

''I don't know. But I think we should do what he said. Go to the Jade Palace.'' Master Storming Ox replied.

After Cheng finished spreading the word around Gongmen City, last but not least...it was time for the Valley of Peace to know...to know everything... 


	17. Chapter 17- A Secret Revealed

Nightfall came. Po and Jia were exhausted after running back and forth to get things for Shen. Po waved goodbye to Jia, giving her a lazy smile.  
>Jia waved goodbye back to Po and walked into her room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She let herself fall on her bed, completely ignoring Shen that was lying in the corner of the wall, where he usually was.<p>

''You're going to sleep already? It's not even eight o' clock.'' Shen asked, looking awkwardly at Jia.

''Why do you think I'm going to sleep now, hmm?'' Jia sighed as she lifted her head off her pillow.

''Because you...-'' Shen was about to make his guess but got cut off by Jia.

''It's because me and Po were constantly running back and forth to get the things you needed all day! Obviously Po was even more exhausted then I was.'' Jia explained, getting angrier every minute.

Jia placed her head back on her pillow and went to sleep. She was extremely cranky. Every single time Shen made the slightest noise, Jia lost it.

''Would you quit making that noise!? I'm trying to sleep!'' Jia growled.

''Sure...?'' Shen replied.

At last, in a very long time, Shen felt safe. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, slowly settling himself down to sleep. But that safe feeling didn't last for long. Suddenly, Shen quickly opened his eyes. 'That fox! That fox saw me! The fox said he will spread the word!' Shen thought to himself.

Shen started to panic. It was probably too late. The fox probably already spread the word enough for all of China to know! The news that Lord Shen was alive probably already spread throughout China like wildfire!

Suddenly, Shen heard someone walking down the hall. Shen's body stiffened, but then relaxed when the figure passed Jia's room.

Po walked down the hall, he felt hungry, like every night. As he headed to the kitchen to get some snacks for himself, he started hearing chatting coming from the entrance hall. Po decided to investigate.

Po kept getting closer and closer to where the chatting was coming from. He reached the top of the stairs and hid by a cupboard. He suddenly noticed Master Shifu talking to an unknown figure in the entrance hall near the rack where Master Oogway's staff used to be.

''Who could have taken it?'' Master Shifu asked the figure as he pointed to the rack where Master Oogway's staff used to be.

''I don't know. But all I came here for is to tell you something important.'' The figure replied.

Suddenly, Po gasped. 'It's that fox Shen tried to stop a day ago!' he thought. Po wanted to run up to them and tell Master Shifu he is a thief, but he decided it would be a better idea to stay hidden.

''Really? What did you want to tell me?'' Shifu asked, sounding he was interested in what the fox had to say.

''You really don't know what trouble you've got here in your own Palace. Almost everyone knows the story of The Dragon Warrior defeating Lord Shen in the final battle in Gongmen City.'' the fox said.

''Yes...?'' Shifu said, staring awkwardly at the fox.

''Lord Shen is kinda...here in this Palace. He's alive.'' The fox explained, secretly smirking in his mind.

''What!? Th-that can't be true. You must be confused. Lord Shen got crushed by a cannon back in Gongmen City.'' Master Shifu gasped.

Po couldn't take it anymore. He jumped from behind the cupboard he was hiding behind and tackled the fox.

''Po!? What are you doing!?'' Shifu asked with wide eyes as he was trying to make Po let go of the fox.

''That fox is a thief! He's the one who stole Master Oogway's staff!'' Po explained as he prevented the fox from getting up.

''No I'm not! You have no proof. I wonder where are you going to hide Shen this time, cause soon the Furious Five will know and they will find him!'' The fox chuckled.

''You knew about this!?'' Shifu gasped as he turned to Po.

Po now knew that Shifu will order the Five to search the Jade Palace, and he did had no proof to prove the fox was a thief. Po sighed helplessly.

''Yes Master...I knew. I wanted to give him a chance to make him change because it seemed he wanted to. I didn't tell any of you guys cause you guys would have probably all freaked out and prevented me to help him change. I have no proof to say this fox is a thief, but I know that he is a thief and that he did steal Master Oogway's staff.'' Po explained, with a sad look on his face.

Suddenly, the fox wriggled like a snake out of Po's grasp and quickly ran away from the Jade Palace. He didn't want to be there if Master Shifu did believe Po that he was a thief.

''Wait!'' Master Shifu called out to the fox, but the fox was already gone.

''Will you keep the secret?'' Po asked hopefully.

Shifu sighed. ''No. I can't keep a secret like that away from the Five, but what I can do is prevent them from attacking Shen without my permission.''

''Okay..'' Po muttered.

''How could you forgive him so easily?'' Shifu asked curious.

''If you want to help someone to change their ways you need to forgive them.'' Po replied, slightly smiling.


	18. Chapter 18- A Feeling of Relief

''Are you going to tell the Five now?'' Po asked curiously.

''Yes, Po. I need to tell them now. What difference would it make if I told them another day, hmm?'' Master Shifu answered.

''Alright then.'' Po sighed as he followed Master Shifu to the training room where the Furious Five were training.

Master Shifu opened the door of the training room and called the Furious Five over to them. They all immediately stopped training and ran over to where Po and Master Shifu were standing.

''You called Master?'' Tigress asked as she slightly bowed.

''Yes. Listen up, I have something to tell you. But before I do tell you...you need to make a promise that whatever I say after I tell you...you do it. Understand?'' Shifu explained.

The Furious Five nodded. Master Shifu went on.

''The Peacock that Po fought in the final battle in Gongmen City, Lord Shen, is alive. Not just alive, he's here in this Palace.'' Shifu sighed.

All of the Furious Five gasped. ''I don't think that's true. I cannon fell on him and-'' Mantis said but got cut off by Shifu.

''Yes I know, many say that. Even I didn't believe it at first, but he is alive.'' Master Shifu explained.

''Now eh, Po...why don't you lead us all to Shen, hmm?'' Master Shifu added as he turned to Po.

''Sure thing.'' Po answered as he led the Furious Five and Master Shifu to Jia's room. He knocked on her door.

''Jia? It's me Po, you can let me in.'' Po called through Jia's door as he waited for her to open.

''Jia knows too!? Shen is hidden in HER room!?'' Monkey hissed.

''Yep...you got any better idea where to hide him?'' Po sighed.

''No...I guess not.'' Monkey answered, feeling embarrassed.

Finally they heard Jia unlocking the door of her room. She slightly opened the door and peeked outside. First she noticed Po and smiled, but then she caught a glimpse of Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis. She gasped and immediately closed the door and locked it.

''Po brought the whole Five and Shifu here!'' Jia hissed to Shen as she leaned her back against her room's door.

''Why would he do that..?'' Shen whispered.

''I seriously have no idea why. Maybe...maybe..oh my...the darn fox saw you! Now I know why they all know the secret!'' Jia hissed as she peeked through the lock of her room's door.

''You just figured that out..?'' Shen sighed.

''Oh be quiet!'' Jia growled.

''Jia it's okay. They won't hurt him. Open up.'' Po ordered.

''Oh we won't hurt him...'' Tigress growled.

Shifu and Po both have Tigress a glare. Jia took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She opened it and let them all in.

''Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the warlord who destroyed half of his city.'' Tigress smirked.

''I haven't seen you guys in a while. The kitty cat, everyone of these freaks are here.'' Shen hissed.

''You better not call me a kitty cat!'' Tigress growled.

''You better watch that mouth.'' Shen growled back as he slowly walked up right infront of Tigress's face, staring at her, his eyes full of hatred.

''Well em...I should go and get Liu, Ming and Nuan...b-bye!'' Jia said as she faked a grin and quickly rushed out the door. She didn't like fights and arguments and she didn't want to be there in case if there was going to be one between Shen and Tigress. it was clear they both hated each other. Well she couldn't really blame Tigress for that. After what Shen did...it's not easy to forgive someone.

Jia knocked on Liu's door.

''Hey Jia! Haven't seen you in ages! So how's keeping the secret going on, hmm?'' Liu asked with a warm smile on her face.

''Not good Liu...not good. Almost all of China know by now. The Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu...they all know.'' Jia explained as she looked down on her feet, feeling ashamed.

''All of China know by now!? Wow you are really bad at keeping secrets. Well, so am I. Ming and Nuan also know by now. I...I told them cause they were getting too suspicious. I just couldn't take it anymore.'' Liu explained.

''Well, then that makes the two if us!'' Jia giggled.

''Heheh, yeah I guess it does. Wanna invite Ming and Nuan over to my room? We will all have a chance to explain everything to each other. Like how on earth did you get all China to know Shen is alive...'' Liu teased.

''Sounds good. Let's go then'' Jia smiled. She was so happy she got to meet her best friend again, and that she got all of that feeling of guilt off her shoulders. She finally felt so relieved and free for the first time in a long amount of time. 


	19. Chapter 19- A New Mission Begins

''Who are you calling freak!?'' Tigress hissed.

''I'm definitely calling YOU a freak!'' Shen growled.

''Better watch yourself.'' Tigress threatened.

''Zero is what you are on scale from one to ten.'' Shen hissed.

''Okay enough!'' Shifu ordered.

''You should be ashamed of yourselves! Arguments and insults are not going to change anything! Master Oogway's staff has been stolen and you're all acting like children!'' Shifu said with a disappointed look in his face.

''Yes Master..'' Tigress nodded, looking down at her feet.

''Po said that Shen encountered the thief of the staff, so he will be handy to have around. Shen is coming with you on the mission to retrieve the staff back to it's rightful place.'' Shifu explained.

''WHAT!?'' the Furious Five yelled.

Shifu sighed. ''I think you heard me correctly haven't you? Shen is coming with you. Also I want you to take Jia, Liu, Nuan and Ming with you too. Jia will be handy as well to have around because she took care of Shen before we found out about the secret.''

Shen sighed. ''I think I have a headache...''

''Should I go get Jia, Liu, Ming and Nuan to come over here so they hear of the plan too?'' Po asked.

''Yes Po. Go get them.'' Shifu replied as he pointed at the door.

Po nodded and walked out the door. He was very excited. He quickly rushed down the hall and followed the voices of the four Peahen's chatting. Finally, Po reached Liu's door.

''You seriously ran all that way from the Jade Palace to town and then all the way back just to get Shen some noodles? Couldn't you just get cookies from the kitchen downstairs?'' Nuan asked curious.

''I felt the need to do it. Po went to get-'' Jia suddenly got cut off.

Po burst through Liu's door with an excited look on his face.

''You really couldn't just knock..?'' Liu sighed.

''WERE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!'' Po yelled in excitement.

''Woah! Po calm down!'' Jia hissed.

''What adventure?'' Nuan asked.

''Were all going to find Master Oogway's staff and retrieve it back to the Jade Palace! You all and Shen are coming too.'' Po explained with a smile on his face.

''Yay! I love adventures!'' Ming cheered.

''You love everything...'' Nuan sighed.

''No I don't. I don't love it when you're bossy..'' Ming said.

''I'm not bossy!'' Nuan hissed.

''Okay I believe you don't hit me!'' Ming shrieked as she hid behind Jia and Liu.

''Come on. Master Shifu wants you all to be in Jia's room now.'' Po explained.

The four Peahens followed Po into Jia's room, where Master Shifu, the Furious Five and Shen waited.

''Ah, glad you all came. Now, Po said that the fox I spoke to today is the real thief of the staff. Is that true or false Shen?'' Shifu asked as he turned to Shen.

''It's true.'' Shen answered. ''That fox is also spreading the word about me.'' Shen added.

''Then I suggest for you all to leave on this quest at once. We cannot risk wasting anymore time.'' Shifu ordered.

''Alright! I'll go and pack my things.'' Po said as he walked out the door of Jia's room to go pack his things.

The Furious Five, Jia, Liu, Ming and Nuan left the room to prepare themselves for the mission. Master Shifu and Shen were left alone in Jia's room.

''You really think we will find the staff?'' Shen asked as he turned to Shifu.

''Of course.'' Shifu answered as he walked closer and closer to Shen.

''You know, I think I believe now that you can change.'' Shifu said.

''You really think so?'' Shen asked surprised.

''Yes. But I do have a feeling that we will encounter a far worse enemy than you were before that cannon fell on you.'' Master Shifu sighed as he looked out the window of Jia's room and stared down at the town of the Valley of Peace.


	20. Chapter 20- A Stop in the Forest

Finally, the second part of the journey begun. Everyone were packing their things, while Master Shifu waited at the gates of the Jade Palace.  
>Suddenly, Shifu heard a debate break out between them.<p>

''I don't wanna carry all this!'' Monkey protested.

''Em, g-guys?'' Po said nervously.

''Well maybe if you haven't packed so much weapons, the bag would have been lighter!'' Viper hissed.

''Guys!'' Po yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to Po. Po sighed. ''Guys, I will carry this bag. Maybe It's a good idea to take a few snacks and some light weapons only.''

Everyone slowly nodded and unpacked all the unnecessary things, leaving some snacks and handy tools inside.

Shifu sighed as they all walked up to the gates where he waited. ''You done arguing?''

''Yes.'' They all nodded.

''Good. You all know what to do. Find Master Oogway's staff and retrieve it back here to the Jade Palace where it belongs. Make sure it's in one piece.'' Shifu explained. ''Any questions?'' Shifu asked.

''Yes. Where's the staff?'' Po asked.

Shifu rolled his eyes. ''I don't know. That's why it's up to you to find it. Any more questions?''

They all shook their heads. ''Good. Then I suggest you go now.'' Shifu said as he pointed at the gates.

They all nodded and ran down the stairs of the Jade Palace and into town. They ran past stores, homes, and finally Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Suddenly, they got stopped by the voice of Mr. Ping.

''Po! Thank goodness you're here. I made you some snacks for your journey!'' Mr Ping called out as he waddled up to Po, giving Shen a nasty look after he passed him.

''Nah that's okay dad we already got snacks.'' Po said as he pointed to the backpack he had on his back.

''Nonsense! The more snacks you have the more to go around, and the more snacks you have there's a smaller hazard for you all to starve to death!'' Mr Ping said in a panicking voice.

''I don't think that goose likes me.'' Shen whispered in Jia's ear.

''I can tell.'' Jia whispered back.

''I think the goose doesn't want the panda to go anywhere either.'' Shen added.

''I think so too...'' Jia whispered.

''Dad calm down. We'll be fine. I think it's better if we have a lighter bag.'' Po said, trying to calm his dad down.

''Of course, of course.. well then I suggest you go now.'' Mr Ping tried to smile.

''Thanks dad.'' Po muttered as he waved goodbye to his dad.

They continued their way out of the Valley of Peace. They reached the bridge separating the rest of China and the Valley of Peace and crossed it. They reached a path and followed it. Suddenly, they noticed they were standing before a strange looking forest.

''Should we go through it?'' Po asked as he stared up at the huge crowns of the trees before them.

''Well, if we want to find Master Oogway's staff in a shorter amount of time...yes.'' Mantis replied, looking at Po.

''I-I don't think this is a good idea..'' Liu shivered as she looked at the darkness inside the forest under the crowns of the huge trees.

''Let's just go.'' Tigress sighed.

They all slowly stepped into the forest, watching their surroundings carefully to make sure they didn't step on any trap, or no bandits were watching them.

As they slowly walked deeper into the forest, it was getting darker as they were getting further from the light of the entrance.

''We must be really deep in the forest by now..'' Shen muttered as he looked around while he followed them.

''Yeah...'' Po muttered, getting more nervous every minute.

They walked and walked in the forest for hours. Po panted for breath. Suddenly, he collapsed on the ground and started crawling, trying to keep up with them. Jia rolled her eyes as she passed Po.

Jia looked up and noticed bright stars were in the sky and the sky was now dark. Nightfall came. It was even darker in the forest than it was before.

''Guys? I think we should stop here and make a camp fire. It's too dark to go any further.'' Jia suggested.

''Good idea J.'' Po agreed.

''Did you just call me J?'' Jia asked as she turned to Po.

''Yeah, your name starts with J so I called you J...you know...the cool talk.'' Po said proudly. Jia rolled her eyes at him.

''Alright you guys, Monkey and Viper, you two go find some fire wood. Po, you will grab some sticks to make a fire.'' Tigress ordered.

Monkey and Viper nodded as they disappeared in the darkness of the forest to look for some fire wood. Po found two sticks lying on the ground and picked them up. Everyone sat down on the ground to wait for them.

''Hey you guys wanna hear a cool joke?'' Ming asked.

''Sure.'' Crane agreed.

''Okay listen. What did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him why wouldn't he share any of his toys?'' Ming asked.

''What did the shrimp say?'' Tigress asked.

''Sorry, I'm a little shellfish! Ha!'' Ming answered as she laughed.

They all looked at her confused. ''I think the proper joke is that 'shellfish', sounds like 'sellfish'.'' Shen said as he looked awkwardly at Ming.

''Oh my God that's even funnier! Ha! I get it!'' Ming laughed. Shen rolled his eyes at Ming.

Suddenly, Monkey and Viper popped out of the bushes, carrying some fire wood with them. ''We got the fire wood.'' Monkey said as he placed the fire wood on the ground before him.

''Great! Let me put it in a pile.'' Po said as he placed the fire wood in a pile and started rubbing his two sticks together, trying to make sparks to create a fire.

''Come on! Why won't this thing light up?!'' Po growled getting frustrated as he pressed on the sticks harder and harder and started rubbing them together harder and harder, trying to create fire. Suddenly, the two sticks broke in half. Po growled under his breath in frustration.

Shen sighed and came up to the pile of fire wood. He ran his metal claws against a rock near the fire wood pile and that instantly created a spark that lit up the fire wood pile, creating a bright, warm fire.

Po stared at the burning fire amazed, with his jaw hanging wide open. ''Awesomness...''

Shen rolled his eyes as he sat down on the ground. 


	21. Chapter 21- Meet Enlai

Everyone fell asleep near the warm, relaxing fire. Jia decided not to sleep. She picked up a small stick lying on the ground and threw it in the fire, watching it burn into ash.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She lifted herself onto her feet and looked around, grabbing a bow and arrow from the bag Po brought and aimed it at the bushes in front of her. She slowly started pacing circles, while still aiming her bow at her surroundings.

''Po! Wake up!'' She hissed as she nudged Po.

Po opened his eyes slightly and yawned. ''Why? Whats going on?'' He asked as he stared at Jia confused.

''I heard footsteps. Come on, wake everyone up. I feel like we are being watched.'' Jia whispered.

Po nodded and woke everyone up. Shen sighed and lifted himself up on his feet. ''What is it now..?''

''Jia claims she heard footsteps.'' Po answered.

The footsteps were suddenly getting louder and louder. Everyone kept their ground, looking cautiously around them.

Suddenly, a male grey wolf emerged from behind the bushes. He was about to say something but got tackled by Liu and Nuan.

''Bandit! I knew it was a bad idea to come here! Get him!'' Nuan shouted.

''Hey, just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I'm a bandit! Please let me go!'' The wolf pleaded.

''No! What if your lying?'' Liu asked, keeping the wolf down to the ground.

''I'm not! I swear! Please just let me go and I'll explain everything.'' The wolf pleaded again.

''Let him go.'' Tigress ordered.

Nuan and Liu slowly nodded and let the wolf go, still giving the wolf a suspicious look. The wolf got back on his feet and turned to them, who were all staring at him with tired, suspicious eyes.

Everyone sat down and the wolf sat down with them. ''So, you're out here all by yourself?'' Ming asked the wolf curious.

''Pretty much yes. I lived here in this forest for as long as I can remember.'' The wolf answered.

''What's your name?'' Shen asked.

''My name is Enlai. Charmed to meet you. W-wait...are you Lord Shen?'' The wolf asked, slowly starting to recognize the white feathers, red ruby eyes and white train feathers with red eyes on them.

''Well...I wouldn't say 'Lord' Shen but...yep that's me.'' Shen replied nervously.

''Oh...then I wouldn't be here if I were you.'' Enlai warned.

''Why not?'' Shen asked, staring awkwardly at Enlai.

''Because...well you see...I know the story that your Master's staff has been stolen and I know what you all are getting into.'' Enlai replied as he turned his head to them.

''How do you know our staff has been stolen?'' Tigress growled, giving a suspicious look at Enlai.

''I know that a fox has stolen the staff, and let me tell you I know who that fox is. Cheng is his name. He works for Lord Bohai. Lord Bohai's Palace is a bit of a distance from here but let me tell you 'that's' where your staff is located at the moment.'' Enlai explained.

''Wait...so you know the fox AND who he works for AND where the staff is located?'' Po asked, beginning to feel very hopeful.

''Yes. Yes I do. Tomorrow when you continue your journey maybe I'll come with you to help you reach Lord Bohai's town. Would that be a good idea?'' Enlai asked.

''Yes that's perfect!'' Po smiled.

''But from where do you know all this?'' Shen asked, still feeling a little suspicious of the wolf.

''I've worked long enough for Lord Bohai to know what his plans are. Trust me, he's up to no good.'' Enlai replied, with seriousness in his eyes.

''Speaking about trusting, how do we know we can trust you if you've worked for a villain?'' Nuan asked.

''If I wanted to set you up, I wouldn't be telling you all this.'' Enlai replied simply, giving Nuan a warm smile.


	22. Chapter 22- Losing a Fight

Morning came. Enlai was the first to wake up. He lifted his head off the hard ground and looked around at his new friends confused. 'They're still asleep?' he thought to himself.

Enlai sighed. He punched Shen on the shoulder to make him wake up. ''Ow! What the heck, Enlai!?'' Shen growled as he lifted himself off the ground and onto his feet, rubbing his shoulder.

''It's almost Six in the morning. You guys slept in!'' Enlai hissed.

''No we didn't... we weren't suppose to get up till eight..'' Shen stared awkwardly at Enlai.

''Eh...no..? I always wake up at 5:30 am.'' Enlai explained.

''Says a lot...'' Shen muttered as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Enlai suddenly started climbing up onto a tall tree like a monkey and stepped onto the highest branch of the tree. He held onto a smaller branch above him and started yelling. ''Everybody get up! Come on! Rise and shine everyone! Time to continue our journey to Lord Bohai's town!''

Everyone burst their eyes open and jumped onto their feet, into their Kung Fu poses and looked around where the yelling was coming from.

''Hey! Up here!'' Enlai called out. Everyone sighed in relief.

''Dude! We still have two hours!'' Ming whined.

''Yeah well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm.'' Enlai teased as he stuck his tongue out at Ming. Ming frowned at him as she folded her wings together to her chest.

''Oh, so only birds have to get up? Thanks you're the best!'' Mantis called out with a grin on his face as he settled himself back down on the ground to continue his sleep.

Enlai rolled his eyes and took a rock out from his pocket and aimed it at Mantis's head. He threw the rock right at Mantis's head and yelled proudly ''Yeah! Bulls-eye! That were some pure skills right there.''

Mantis jumped back on his feet, rubbing his head and narrowing his eyes in annoyance up at Enlai.

Enlai climbed back down off the tree and onto the ground. ''We should get going. Pack everything you guys cause in a short time we are leaving this forest!'' Enlai ordered as he trotted over to them.

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes as they packed everything into one big bag Po brought and they gave it over to Po. Po put the bag over his shoulders.

''I think it would be best if you all follow me. I've lived here a long, long time so it shouldn't be too hard to find our way out.'' Enlai explained.

Everyone slowly nodded and followed Enlai. As Enlai walked, everyone noticed Enlai was stopping from time to time to look at the ground, trees and their surroundings to figure out in which direction they were going next.

''Oh! I know that tree. To the left everyone.'' Enlai ordered as he turned to the left and continued walking.

''How do you recognize that tree? Every tree here looks the same!'' Monkey asked fascinated.

''I'm a wolf, it's easier for me to recognize my surroundings. Plus, I've lived here almost all my life so I had some time to get to know the place well enough.'' Enlai explained.

Suddenly, Enlai stopped. Everyone stopped behind him. ''Why did we stop?'' Nuan asked.

''I have a feeling we are being watched...'' Enlai muttered as he slowly looked around with suspicion in his eyes.

Suddenly, everyone heard a slight yelp from behind them. Everyone turned around and noticed Liu was missing. ''G-guys? Where's Liu?'' Jia asked worried for her friend.

Suddenly they all heard another yelp that this time came from the other direction. They all turned around again and noticed Nuan was missing too.

They rest slowly kept walking, turning their heads back and forth to see if anyone else was still missing. Suddenly, a pack of wolves jumped out from behind the trees and surrounded them, making sure they don't go any further.

''Wolves! Enlai did you set us up!?'' Tigress asked as she got into her Kung Fu pose, ready to fight.

''No! I promise I didn't. How was I suppose to know about an ambush!?'' Enlai growled at Tigress as he too got in his Kung Fu pose.

Everyone that remained got into their Kung Fu poses, staring menacingly at the wolves surrounding them. One of the wolves, which looked like the lead wolf of the pack due to his rich-looking clothing, stepped in front of his pack. ''By order of Lord Bohai, Lord of our town, you all are coming with us.'' the lead wolf announced.

''We are not going anywhere, and what did you do with Liu and Nuan!?'' Jia asked as she aimed her bow and arrow at the lead wolf.

''Maybe you wanna try some Kung Fu moves?'' Po whispered in Jia's ear.

''You know this is really not the time for that.'' Jia whispered back as she continued aiming her bow and arrow at the lead wolf.

''Hey, now we can all be friends and do this the easy way...or we can all be enemies and do this the hard way.'' The lead wolf growled.

''Bring on the hard way!'' Jia spat.

''Very well.'' The lead wolf smirked. ''Attack wolves! Attack them!'' He ordered. The wolves growled at their opponents and charged right at them. Jia shot her first arrow at the lead wolf. The lead wolf dodged her attack and swiftly tackled her. Po yelled ''Sparrow kick!'' as he kicked the lead wolf off Jia before he could deal her any harm. ''Thanks Po. Maybe you could teach me that Sparrow kick some time.'' Jia thanked.  
>Po smiled at Jia and continued fighting. ''Viper, Puppet of Death!'' Po yelled as he pointed to one of the wolves.<p>

Suddenly, all the wolves stopped fighting. ''Why did they stop?'' Jia asked confused.

A familiar looking fox appeared from the pack of wolves. ''Enough!'' the fox ordered.

''Cheng...'' Enlai growled.

''Enlai...'' the fox growled back.

''It's you! You're the thief of the staff!'' Po gasped.

''Right you are, Dragon Warrior.'' Cheng smirked.

''I hate that fox...'' Shen muttered frowning.

''If you do not want your friends, Nuan and Liu I believe their names are...get hurt... I suggest you stop fighting and come with me.'' Cheng threatened.

''Please don't hurt them!'' Jia pleaded.

''Oh I wont. Just come with me. Enlai, you were a fool for betraying Lord Bohai. He won't be too happy to see you.'' Cheng smirked.

''I wasn't a fool Cheng. I was wise to betray him. Bohai is evil and I'm good. I told you to do the same and-'' Enlai said, but got interrupted by Cheng.

''And I was smart to reject your offer.'' Cheng interrupted. ''Now come with me.'' Cheng ordered.

Enlai sighed and started following Cheng and the wolves. Everyone looked down at their feet, disappointed that they didn't win the fight and followed too. They didn't have any other choice if they didn't want any harm to happen to Liu and Nuan. Jia sighed and wondered, are Nuan and Liu both okay? 


	23. Chapter 23- Under Bohai's Law

Po never felt like this before in a long time. For the first time in a long time he or the Furious Five didn't have a plan. They couldn't try to escape because if they tried Nuan and Liu would be harmed, or worse...killed. They couldn't try to fight them off because if they tried Nuan and Liu would be harmed...or worse...killed! Po didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Po's eyes widened. 'Bohai...Lord Bohai...I don't know why...but this name sounds so familiar.. but from where could I possibly know it?'' Po thought to himself. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to remember.

''Po? Are you okay? Are you thinking about something?'' Tigress asked quietly as she stared awkwardly at him.

''I don't know why...but I think I know Lord Bohai's name from somewhere...but where?'' Po whispered.

''From where could you possibly know Lord Bohai? We never encountered him before in our lives. So how do you know?'' Tigress asked curiously.

Po didn't answer. He shut his eyes tightly again and tried to remember something. Suddenly, Po's eyes burst wide open.

''Of course! I had a vision! A dream! Master Oogway said that-'' Po suddenly stopped talking and turned his head towards Tigress.

''A dream? You...you mean that noodle dream you told me about?'' Tigress asked with a confused look on her face.

''You see...that 'noodle' dream wasn't em...real. I'm sorry Ti. I lied to you about that noodle dream. I didn't have a noodle dream that night. I had a vision about Master Oogway telling me something that 'will' happen.'' Po explained.

''What 'will' happen? So he told you the future?'' Tigress asked, getting fascinated about Po's vision.

''Yes. I think that that's when I saw him. First I saw Shen, standing at one side of a battlefield while Lord Bohai was standing at the other side of it. It seems like Shen knew Bohai from somewhere...I...I heard him say his name and...and then the two armies charged..battled...yeah.'' Po explained, hoping Tigress was still listening.

Tigress was speechless. ''So you're saying you saw Shen and Bohai standing at some battlefield with some armies behind them and then fighting to the death?'' Tigress finally found her voice.

''Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but that was my vision.'' Po whispered. Tigress just stared at Po like he was crazy.

Suddenly, Cheng ordered everyone to stop. They noticed a tall palace and a big town in the distance.

''Here we are. Yingtian City. No questions please while we are on our way to the palace. Lord Bohai himself will explain everything to you all after you make yourselves at home in your new prison cells.'' Cheng explained with his head up high, staring proudly down at his Lord's town.

As they followed Cheng to Lord Bohai's town, they started noticing the wealth of Yingtian City. The tall fancy buildings, the expensive shops and the citizens wearing rich-looking clothes.

Cheng led them to the gates of Lord Bohai's palace. The guards that were at the gate let them pass and Cheng led Lord Bohai's new prisoners to Lord Bohai's Throne Room, where they noticed Lord Bohai himself sitting on his throne with a not amused look on his face.

Po gasped. 'That's him! Lord Bohai! The green plumage. Green, red and yellow train and head crest feathers. That dream wasn't just a fake, pointless dream after all! It was a real vision.' Po thought to himself.

''Cheng...what took you so long? I thought you'd never get them here and spread the word about our little Shen over there.'' Lord Bohai sighed as he pointed at Shen, standing beside Jia.

''Where's Nuan and Liu? Tell me!'' Jia demanded.

''I do not like your tone. You know who you're talking to right? It's either you address me as 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' or something in that kind of style.'' Bohai growled.

''He certainly doesn't have the speech of a classic Lord or Lady.'' Po whispered into Jia's ear.

''I've noticed Po...'' Jia whispered back.

''I want to know your names. Except for the Furious Five the Dragon Warrior and Shen. I already know your names.'' Lord Bohai ordered.

''My name is Jia...you 'majesty'..'' Jia grunted.

''Ming. Charmed to meet you.'' Ming smiled and gave a bow. Bohai smiled when Ming did that.

''Enlai...'' Enlai muttered as he squeezed through the group of his new friends, now standing before Lord Bohai.

Lord Bohai's proud smile, turned into a menacing frown. ''Enlai, it's you. Cheng was wise to not run off with you to some filthy forest!'' Lord Bohai hissed.

''H-how did you know I hid in a forest? Did Cheng tell you?'' Enlai asked surprized as he turned his head towards where Cheng was standing.

''Yes, he did. He told me every detail. I have a special jail cell for you.'' Lord Bohai smirked. Enlai gulped with fear.

''Take them downstairs into the dungeons. Find them a nice prison cell to stay in. Leave Shen and Jia both here. I wish to speak to them both. Remember about Enlai's cell. The cell for him is down the first hall of the dungeons to the left...it should be located somewhere there.'' Lord Bohai ordered.

Cheng nodded and gave a bow. He ordered The Furious Five, Po, Ming and Enlai to follow him down to the dungeons, where they will meet their new jail cells.

Lord Bohai turned to Jia and Shen, staring at them menacingly. A sense of fear ran down Jia's spine., but suddenly, Lord Bohai's frown turned into a friendly smile.


	24. Chapter 24- The Plan

Bohai's smile made Jia want to run. But where could she run? She took a step closer to where Shen was standing and hugged his shoulder, staring at Bohai fearfully. Shen's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

''Oh Jia, no need to be afraid. You're lucky you two aren't dead yet. Since you don't know of my plans...I might as well tell you them slowly and clearly.'' Bohai said in a soft voice, walking closer and closer to where Shen and Jia were standing.

''Why am I keeping you all imprisoned here you ask?'' Bohai smirked.

''Cause you're a psychopath with nothing better to do?'' Shen teased.

''W-wah? N-no! It's because I want China to be mine, that's why! Thanks a lot...I could have said that in such a classic evil way..'' Bohai growled.

''The best moment to get what I want is when there's no one to stop me. If the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, you're friends and yourself can't stop me then...who can?'' Bohai continued. Shen rolled his eyes at him.

Bohai's eyes lit up in rage. He slowly walked up to Shen and stopped when he and Shen were both standing face to face.

''Don't act all smart if you don't know who you're going against. You don't even know what I have planned for you, Shen.'' Bohai snapped.

Bohai ordered his guards to bring Shen and Jia to the dungeons and into their jail cells. Bohai paced back and forth, muttering something under his breath.

Cheng came up the steps of the dungeons and walked straight into the Throne Room, where he noticed Lord Bohai pacing back and forth.

''My Lord, are...are you alright?'' Cheng asked as noticed his Lord's anger.

Lord Bohai stopped his pacing and turned to Cheng. ''In two days time...I want to see our prisoners in the Torture Room. Also-'' Bohai ordered but got interrupted.

''But I thought a part from you're plan was to keep them alive.'' Cheng interrupted.

''Well now my plan changed. We can get rid of a few...but whatever you do don't get rid of the Dragon Warrior and Jia yet. As for Shen.. I will think about him.'' Bohai explained.

Understood.'' Cheng nodded.

Shen's cell was next to Jia's and Po's cell. Jia's cells was on the left, and Po's cell was on the right.

''I wonder where's Liu and Nuan. I'm worred about them. I wonder how we will escape..'' Jia sighed as she looked through the bars of her jail cell over to Shen's jail cell.

''We won't. If we want no harm done to Nuan and Liu then we have to stay here. If a guard notices one of us is missing...Liu and Nuan are gonna get hurt, or even killed.'' Tigress explained as she looked from her jail cell to Jia's jail cell.

''Well we gotta escape this place somehow!'' Po hissed.

''I think we will.'' Shem smirked as he kept his eyes on a guard sitting on a stool near other jail cells.

''What makes you think that?'' Jia asked.

''You see that guard?'' Shen asked as he pointed at the guard sitting on the stool.

''Yeah..?'' Jia answered awkwardly.

''He has the keys of every cell here in the dungeons. Tonight he needs to patrol our jail cells. If we can reach the keys on his belt than we will be able to escape.'' Shen explained.

''But what about Nuan and Liu? If a guard notices one of us gone they will get hurt.'' Jia interrupted.

''We know we can't escape the prison...but...what if we can free Nuan and Liu and 'then' escape?'' Shen smirked.

''Come on that's good but.. how will we free them and not get caught?'' Po asked.

'' No no no. 'We' won't free them. Ming will.'' Shen answered as he turned to the direction of Ming's cell.

''I'm not clear on the plan..'' Ming mumbled.

''Bohai seems to like you, right? You were polite to him...unlike the rest of us. He won't want to talk to anyone else, except you.'' Shen sighed.

''Oh so...I will ask the guards can I talk with Lord Bohai and then free Nuan and Liu before they will get hurt?'' Ming said unsure.

''Yes. But try not to mess up on this plan. It's our last chance.'' Tigress warned.

''I'll try..'' Ming said nervously, wondering how on earth will she free Nuan and Liu before they get hurt. 


	25. Chapter 25- Finding Liu and Nuan

Ming sat on the bench in her jail cell. She wondered, how on earth will she save Nuan and Liu? How on earth could she do such a task? Suddenly, she heard Shen's whisper.

''Here comes the Key's Keeper! Act like nothing has happened. Play it cool.'' Shen hissed.

''Got it.'' Jia whispered.

Suddenly, they heard the footsteps of a big boar coming towards their cells. The boar had a large, broad chest. He wore a spiked belt around his waist and damaged, torn clothes. They noticed keys dangling from the boar's spiked belt, making a clicking noise as they dangled. It was the Key's Keeper. Jia shivered as she heard the Keeper's cold, low-pitched voice.

''I will keep my eyes on you tonight. No escapin', talkin' over me while I speak, nothin' like that. I would like you all to be quiet while I'm here and you can only talk if I want you to or if you have a necessary question. Otherwise, zip it.'' the Key's Keeper ordered with a expressionless look on his face.

Everyone nodded, except Ming. As the Key's Keeper slowly turned his head to Ming, his expressionless look turned into a deep frown. He slowly padded over to Ming's cell, not changing his facial expression. Ming slowly started to back away deeper into her cell.

The Key's Keeper looked through the metal bars of Ming's cell. ''Did you hear what I said? Am I clear?'' the Key's Keeper grumbled.

Ming kept silent. She was too frightened to speak. The Key's Keeper growled under his breath. He slowly reached for the key of all the cells in the dungeons. As Shen managed to fit his head through the metal bars of his cell, he watched carefully what was happening.

The Key's Keeper slowly put his key in the lock and began to turn it. Ming's head was wet with perspiration and her heart was racing.

''Yes I've heard! I understand.'' Ming burst out and quickly nodded. The Key's Keeper turned the key the other way to lock it again.

''That's what I thought.'' the Key's Keeper smirked.

''Ehem...sir?'' Ming said quietly, remembering the plan Shen came up with.

''Yes what do you want?'' the Key's Keeper grunted as he turned his head back at Ming.

''I would like to speak to Lord B-Bohai about something.'' Ming answered nervously.

The Key's Keeper chuckled. ''Haha, please...why would Lord Bohai wanna speak with you?''

'' I don't know I would just...like to speak to him about something.'' Ming answered, her eyes looking down at her feet.

The Key's Keeper grunted. ''Fine, I will tell the guards to let you out and bring you to him, but the guards will have their eyes on you.''

The Key's Keeper padded back to Ming's jail cell and unlocked the door. Ming slowly walked out of her cell. She realized she was much taller than the boar than she thought she was. Ming giggled slightly, but quiet enough so the Key's Keeper wouldn't hear.

The Key's Keeper called the guards and Ming was led back upstairs through the palace's beautiful halls and into the Throne Room, where Lord Bohai sat on his throne, looking surprised to see Ming again.

''Why is she here?'' Lord Bohai asked the guards, looking awkwardly at them.

''She wanted to speak to you about something. We don't know what.'' One of the guards replied.

Lord Bohai sighed. ''Oh alright then, leave us.'' Lord Bohai ordered.

''B-but sir what if she tries to-'' One of the guards asked but got cut off.

Lord Bohai took out his lance from underneath his robe. The blade on the lance was made of pure, solid gold. Lord Bohai pointed the lance at the guards. ''Get out.'' he ordered, smirking at them.

The guards quickly nodded and rushed out of the Throne Room, leaving Ming and Lord Bohai completely alone.

''So, what is it that you wanted me to talk to you about?'' Lord Bohai asked curiously as he hid his lance underneath his robe again.

''I...I wanted to ask you, why are you keeping us hostage here? I know that your plans might be personal but...I'm just curious, sir.'' Ming answered nervously.

Lord Bohai chuckled slightly. ''You don't call me 'sir'. You call me by my title, which is 'Lord Bohai'. As for your question...I can easily answer that to you. See, I have a desire, a wish...and I'm working hard to make come true. I want China to be mine, and to do this...I need to get a few obstacles out of the way. So that is why I am keeping you hostage here. You all can just go out and try to stop me.''

''I do not think I alone would be able to stop you, Lord Bohai.'' Ming said, now sounding a bit more confident.

''So you're saying I should set you free? Now that would be a little betrayal, hmm? You're friends would never forgive you. Also, what about your best friend, Nuan?'' Lord Bohai smirked.

''Well, no I would never betray my friends. I just...'' Suddenly, Ming stopped talking.

''You just what?'' Lord Bohai asked, taking a step closer from where he was standing to Ming.

Ming again remembered about Shen's plan. She knew she had to act quickly. She knew what she had to do.

Ming quickly pushed Lord Bohai out of the way and ran for the other door, which led to the other halls of Lord Bohai's palace. Lord Bohai growled and took out his lance again. He called for his guards and rushed through the door Ming went in to go and find her.

Ming knew that if she got caught, she could get killed, but she could also be put to where Liu and Nuan were kept at. She decided not to take any risks and to keep running.

Lord Bohai's palace was like a labyrinth. She feared that she will get caught in the halls of the palace because, since Lord Bohai lived at the palace, he knew it inside-out and he had the advantage.

As Ming ran through the big long halls of the palace, she began to hear voices. The voices sounded familiar. She noticed a half-opened door and peeked inside. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! She found the room Liu and Nuan were held in. 


	26. Chapter 26- Escape

Ming slowly crept inside the room. Nuan and Liu were tied up in metal chains. They both gasped in surprise when they noticed Ming in the room.

''Ming what are you doing here? How did you find us?!'' Liu asked.

''Well you see...I'm kinda being chased by Lord Bohai and his guards. I ran and ran until I stumbled upon the room you guys were locked in.'' Ming explained.

''I see. But you really shouldn't be here if you don't want to get caught.'' Nuan warned.

''I don't think it's a good idea to leave while I'm already here and Lord Bohai and his guards are trying to track me down..'' Ming sighed.

''Good point..'' Ming muttered.

''I'm getting you guys out of here. Shen has a plan and for it to work, I need to free you two first. We are gonna escape this place.'' Ming explained as she tried to figure out how to untie Nuan and Liu from the chains.

''Ming...you don't untie us..'' Nuan sighed. ''There is a lock on the chains.'' Nuan said as she gestured her head over to the lock on the chains.

''Oh...right. Where's the key to unlock it?'' Ming asked, feeling embarrassed she didn't notice the lock.

''Over there on that small table.'' Liu answered, gesturing her head over to the small table with the key on it.

''Wow...the key isn't hidden away anywhere and no guards are currently watching you guys? This is gonna be easier than I thought.'' Ming said surprised as she grabbed the key off the small table and unlocked the lock on the chains and freed Nuan and Liu.

''What now?'' Liu asked, brushing the dust off her shoulders.

''We try and get back to the dungeons, I think they will wait for us there.'' Ming explained and ordered Nuan and Liu to follow her.

The three peahens exited the room. They looked around if the coast was clear and slowly made their way to the Throne Room of the palace.

Suddenly, Ming got pushed down by someone from behind her. The three peahens instantly turned around. It was Lord Bohai, his golden lance pointing straight at Ming's throat.

''Say bye bye!'' Bohai chuckled menacingly as he raised his lance up in the air and got ready to kill Ming by stabbing the golden blade of his lance right into her throat.

Suddenly, Lord Bohai got a tap on the shoulder from someone. He turned around, his eyes widened when he noticed it was Shen.

''Bye.'' Shen smirked and knocked Lord Bohai on conscience by kicking him right on the side of his stomach and sending him flying across the Throne Room right into a wall.

''How did you guys get here?!'' Ming asked surprised, yet relieved at the same time that someone rescued her before that golden blade pierced through her skin on her neck.

''Didn't you listen when I explained the plan? We managed to get the key off the Key's Keeper. Well...the panda did.'' Shen explained as he helped Ming get back up on her feet.

''Nice. Well we should get going.'' Ming said as she brushed the dust off her shoulders.

''Wait. What about Master Oogway's staff?'' Liu asked, stopping everyone in their tracks.

''Cheng managed to bring the staff with him. He is now well far enough from here.'' Enlai explained.

''So he didn't even help his Lord or anything? He just scurried off with the staff?'' Nuan asked awkwardly.

''We can put it that way.'' Enlai nodded.

''What will we do with Bohai?'' Jia asked as she turned her head to Lord Bohai as he lay against the wall on conscience.

''You won't do anything...''

They all turned around, feeling the cold chill run down their spines when they heard the voice of Lord Bohai.

Lord Bohai ran out the palace window and glided down to the ground, escaping.

''You come back here, coward!'' Jia called out.

''He won't come back. I am sure we haven't seen the last of him..'' Enlai sighed as he prevented Jia from going anywhere without them.

''Well, I suggest we go and track Cheng down before he gets away with that staff too far. I thought that our mission was to bring back the staff and...happy ending right? But now we got a crazy Lord Bohai on our hands who is trying to kill us all and trying to take over China.'' Enlai sighed.

They all left the palace as quickly as they could, knowing that standing around won't solve anything, it would just waste their valuable time. They traced their way back down the steps of Lord Bohai's palace and to the town's harbor, where loads of boats and ships were available to rent.

''Let's rent that one.'' Po suggested as he pointed to a huge fancy ship, it's masts where decorated with fascinating designs and shapes. The wood on the ship looked very well polished, it almost glowed in the sunlight.

''Po...don't be stupid. We definitely don't have enough yuan to rent 'that' thing.'' Jia sighed.

''I never knew you were so fond of luxury, panda.'' Shen teased.

''Fine...you're right. Ti what do you suggest?'' Po asked as he turned to Tigress.

''What about that one?'' Tigress suggested as she pointed out to a much smaller than the ship boat. The boat didn't look as luxurious as the big fancy ship, but it was a lot cheaper.

''Alright. We'll take that one.'' Shen agreed.


	27. Chapter 27- The Thoughts of the Panda

Wind blew gently that night. It was very peaceful outside because everyone were fast asleep. A big panda watched them from his home in the distance. His house was located on the top of a tall hill. The big panda scratched his head and went deep in thought.

'Is my son really alive? How is that possible?' He thought to himself.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by one of his fellow villagers. ''Han? S-sir may I talk to you?'' the villager asked in a quiet voice.

''Yes, you may. What is it?'' the panda asked, slowly rubbing his eyes.

''I got news. We all thought the threat on you and your people has ended after Lord Shen was defeated but now there might be another threat. We need to move into a safer area, Han.'' the villager explained with urgency in his eyes.

''Guang, in my opinion we shouldn't move anywhere yet. But...what is this 'new threat'?'' Han asked curiously.

''It's another peacock called 'Lord Bohai'. He wants to take over China...'just' like Shen did.'' Guang replied, getting the shivers when he spoke the name 'Shen'.

''We've dealt with this before already. The same thing will happen to 'Lord Bohai' as what happened to Shen.'' Han grumbled.

''The amount of pandas we lost that day was great...don't forget about your wife. You've lost her that day too.'' Guang spoke sadly, remembering the day Shen massacred their village.

Han held his breath. Memories raced instantly into his mind about what happened when Shen and his army of wolves attacked.

''Han? Han! Are you going to say something?''

The memories disappeared from Han's mind when he heard his friend's voice. ''What? Oh...oh yes. Sorry I...I just had a vision about what happened the day...the I lost my wife and...-''

''It's alright. I understand you want to forget about that day. I'm sorry I mentioned it.'' Guang interrupted.

''It's okay, Guang...don't worry about it.'' Han muttered.

''Everyone in your village are talking about the vision you had. The vision you had about your son being alive. We are all curious to know where your son is. Where do you think he is?'' Guang asked.

''I don't know but...I'm sure he isn't that far away from here.. I wonder if he still remembers me. It's been years.'' Han sighed.

There was silence between them. Guang waved his friend Han goodbye and went back to his home in the small panda village. Han wondered where his son could be. He wondered if his vision was lying. He wondered...will he ever see his son again.

Han had so many questions that he wanted answered. Who was this 'Lord Bohai' and why did he want to take over China? Was his vision lying about his son being alive? Where is his son right now? How does his son look like now? Does his son have any new friends? So many questions...so much to be answered.

Han rubbed his sleepy eyes again. He slowly got to bed. Most of the night, he couldn't sleep. All those questions kept him from falling asleep. Instead, he lay down on his bed with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling... and wondering...

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: Ooooh, looks like we've got Po's dad here in this chapter! Yup I've named him Han because obviously no one knows what is Po's father going to be named like in the third Kung Fu Panda movie if it will ever come out. I think will die if in kung Fu Panda Three Po's father is going to be named Han. XD)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28- The Village over the Horizon

Jia stared over the horizon. The sky was full of beautiful bright stars. The moon was up high, shining brightly at everything below it. Everyone else on the boat were asleep. Jia finally had some quiet time, so she could think. She was interested on who Lord Bohai is. Why does he want to take over China? Does he want to do it because he wants power, or did he have a tough past and he just can't let go of it?

'It's all just like Shen when he was evil.' Jia thought.

Suddenly, Jia noticed someone standing next to her. It was Shen. She turned her head to him. ''Oh hi. Didn't see you there.''

''I see you like looking at the stars, hmm?'' Shen smiled slightly. Jia blushed a bit.

''Oh the stars? No, I just like some quiet time. You know...to think.'' Jia said awkwardly.

''So what are you thinking about?'' Shen asked curiously.

''I've been wondering stuff about Lord Bohai. You know like, why is he trying to take over China in the first place.'' Jia answered as she looked down at the horizon.

Shen said nothing. Jia wanted to ask Shen why did he want to take over China too, but what if he didn't want to talk about it?

''Hey em..Shen? Why did you want to take over China?'' Jia couldn't help it. She was so eager to know.

There was silence again. Jia just kept looking at Shen, but Shen didn't look back at her, he just stared down at the horizon. Jia didn't say anything either, she wanted to give him some time to decide should he tell her or not.

''I think I should get back to sleep.. you know cause, tomorrow we got to all get up early. Enlai is going to wake us up at six in the morning again.'' Shen muttered as he slowly went back to the cabin.

''Aye, Jia you just couldn't help keeping your beak shut now could you...?'' Jia whispered quietly to herself.

Hours later, finally morning came. The sun was barely up from the horizon and it was still not very bright. Enlai threw his blanket off of him and got on his feet. He took out a whistle from his pocket and blew in it as hard as he could, making a very loud noise. Everyone burst their eyes open and jumped on their feet immediately.

''Not again...'' Nuan moaned.

''Good morning Nuan my grumpy friend! It is six in the morning so everyone should be-'' Enlai said cheerfully but got cut off.

''So everyone should be up, yeah yeah we know..'' Everyone sighed at the same time.

Enlai stared at them impressed. ''Well, well, well. Looks like everyone knows the routine by now! Good! Keep up the good work!'' Enlai grinned as everyone else stared at him grumpily.

Tigress marched outside the cabin and onto the deck. She patrolled the surroundings the boat was in.

Enlai giggled. ''Hey Ti, relax. You can at least once give yourself a break!'' Enlai teased.

Tigress growled slightly at him. Enlai rolled his eyes at her. ''I will patrol for you, alright?''

''Fine.'' Tigress replied as she went back to the rest of the Furious Five, who were all back down in the cabin.

Enlai looked around as he leaned slightly over the boat's deck.

Po tapped Jia's shoulder. Jia turned to him. ''Hey Po. What do you need?'' She asked with a smile.

''You have any snacks?'' Po asked politely. Jia could hear his stomach growling. She walked over to the big back pack they brought and rummaged in it. She took out three peaches and handed them over to Po.

''If you want more, there's more in the back pack. But don't eat it all, after all we need some food too.'' Jia giggled and left Po alone as she walked back onto the deck.

Suddenly, they all heard Enlai's loud voice. ''Guys! Guys! Come here! I think I see something nearby!'' Enlai jumped up and down and pointed to the direction where he saw something.

Tigress walked up to Enlai and noticed a village nearby. ''Enlai, I don't think a village is a reason to be all THAT excited about. We can stop there to get more food but then we gotta be off again.'' Tigress explained.

''No, no but look!'' Enlai sighed as he pointed back at the village.

''Look at what? All I see is a village..'' Tigress said as she kept looking straight at the village.

''No but...argh...look at the villagers! They're pandas!'' Enlai exclaimed as he kept pointing his paw at the village.

Po instantly ran up the deck and over to where Enlai and Tigress were standing. Everyone followed Po and looked at the village.

''Pandas? No, that's impossible. Wasn't I the only one who survived the...-'' Po gasped as he saw big figures in the distance. They were bears, just like him and their color of fur was...black and white!

''Enlai your right! Those are pandas!'' Monkey stared with his eyes wide open.

''Okay, okay we are excited that Po isn't the only one but...how would they react if they saw Shen again?'' Nuan asked with a serious look.

''Eh...that's something we are gonna have to think through..'' Jia replied unsure as everyone turned their heads toward Shen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally back after all this time! I am done with the school exams and I should be able to update this story regularly like usual for now. Hope you enjoy this story so far!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29- Face to Face Once Again

As their boat began to slowly approach the shore, Shen began to feel more and more nervous. How will they hide him? If they fail to hide him, how would the pandas of the village react? Probably they will react badly. Po stepped off the boat and tied it to a pole so it wouldn't float away.

''Are you nervous about meeting other pandas, Po?'' Ming asked, putting her wing on Po's shoulders.

''Yeah, I am. But I am more nervous about how will they react when they see Shen.'' Po answered, looking back at Shen.

''You know, I don't think they will instantly try and kill him. Maybe we should seriously stop hiding him from everyone and just let them see he's alive. I mean that fox must have already spread the word about Shen enough for all of China to know.'' Jia sighed.

''Risky idea, but definitely not a stupid one.'' Enlai said as he scratched his chin.

As they approached the village, Shen stayed behind them while Po walked in front of them. The villagers stopped what they were doing and glanced at Po for a moment and then went back to what they were doing, but when they noticed the others that were with Po, they instantly looked back at them.

Their eyes widened when they saw the white peacock, but they didn't run. They stood still and kept on staring at the peacock as he slowly passed them, following his group.

Han stood at the balcony of his home, looking down at his village. He noticed something was going on there. He marched down the steps and to the village to find out what was the problem.

Han pushed through the crowd and noticed an unfamiliar panda, trying to impress the crowd surrounding him.

''And then I went like 'Hayaa!' and then 'Bam!' and 'Swoosh!' and 'Swaah!' and we defeated the evil Lord Fu-xi who tried to poison the water of a village!'' Po said proudly, taking a bow as the crowd clapped.

Han rolled his eyes, but then his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that the unfamiliar panda...was his own lost son! He was capable to identify him.

''Feng!? Is that you? After all those years I thought you were dead!'' Han said surprised, yet happy at the same time as he came to hug his long lost son.

''Feng? No no no you must have me confused with someone else. I am Po, the Dragon Warrior.'' Po said awkwardly. He didn't feel comfortable being hugged by someone he never seen before, or someone he 'thought' he has never seen before.

''You don't remember me do you?'' Han sighed, letting go of his son.

''Nope.'' Po answered simply.

Jia leaned in closer to Po and whispered in his ear. ''Eh Po...I think that's your dad..''

''Dad?'' Po stared at Han shocked.

Han smiled and nodded.

''Dad!'' Po yelled in happiness, running over to Han to hug him.

''Well...this is awkward..'' Monkey said awkwardly, staring at the scene.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to my friends here. Dad, this is the Furious Five. Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Tigress are their names. Then we have Enlai, Ming, Nuan, Jia and-'' Po introduced everyone, but go cut off by his dad.

''Lord Shen!?'' Han growled as he stared at the white peacock.

''Well, I was gonna say that.'' Po added.

''You brought HIM here? So he can try to kill us all again!?'' Han hissed as he turned to Po.

''He won't try to kill you or your village dad! He has changed, really. Plus, we are friends now aren't we Shen?'' Po answered, slowly turning to Shen.

''Em..yeah we are super close...'' Shen lied but tried to sound serious about what he was saying.

There was silence. Han growled quietly under his breath and paced back and forth, thinking about what decision he should make.

Finally, Han stopped pacing and turned to Shen with a frown on his face. ''Very well. Shen will stay here too but if I see him do absolutely anything bad to harm my village in any way...he won't be able to stay anymore, and I don't care what happens to him. Got it?''

''Got it.'' Po nodded.

''I got my eyes on you...'' Han said as he walked off, giving a suspicious look to Shen.

Shen was having second thoughts about staying at Han's village but, what other choice did he have? 


End file.
